Three Lefts Make a Right
by FRK921
Summary: Our favorite klutz has a different family, & slightly more sinister past. Twists & secrets abound, how will the budding relationship between starcrossed lovers unfold with all the outside interference? S.M. Owns the characters! Hiatus: Being Worked On!
1. Diamond J's

**So this is my new story. For those of you that may remember the poll I had up for a while, this one came in second place. It was almost first though, and I think this is a better, more developed story that the one everyone voted for. I kind of feel like the other one is going to be my masterpiece' or something and I want it to be spectacular! I have actually a pretty unique concept that I haven't read in another FF yet, so I really want it to be good.  
So for now....there's this one. It's a good story, I've worked hard on it, and I really like it. I think it's pretty unique too. **

**You'll notice some things that are similar to my other stories. I like to keep some things the same for all of mine (like Bella having blue eyes) just because I try to make each of the characters mine in a way....Once again, some chapters will be short, but here are some longer ones. Updates will be at least 3 times a week, if not more! Sometimes I have extra free time to edit and post!!**

**So for those of you who actually read all of this, thanks! And now, on with the show!!**

**Prologue-A godforsaken place....**

_Where the hell is that road?_

It's late, and dark, and I'm looking for some invisible road in this godforsaken place called Forks. All I can see are trees, everywhere. No street signs, nothing to indicate anyone even lives out here. I think I'm going to wait until tomorrow to find this place. Maybe having the sun up will make the invisible road appear. I remember a bar or something when I first came into town, it looks like a good place to waste time, and I think it was open.

There's no one else around so I made a U-Turn and head back into the small town of Forks. Just my luck. I drive all this way, and can't find the place, but, what did I expect? _It is _a Thursday, after all. I never could get the hang of Thursdays.

**Ch.1-Diamond J's**

I pulled up to the slightly shady looking establishment. _'Diamond J's'_, probably the only place even _open_ right now. Not that it's late, no, this is just one of those little towns that goes to sleep at 9:00 pm. But bars stay open late, and I need something to occupy my time doing. The inside looks just a bit better than the outside. There's a small bar with stools, a pool table with two older guys hanging around it and even a dart board. A handsome looking teenager is there throwing darts swiftly and precisely. _Good aim_. I sit down at the barstool with the least amount of rips and order a vodka rocks. No one questions me. I happen to look nothing like the typical fifteen year old girl that I am. _The outfit helps too_, I think as I notice my appearance in the clichéd mirror behind the bar.

My hair is mussed up a bit from driving with the top down on my car earlier and the top I'm wearing has a wide, scoop neck that shows off my cleavage, enhanced by the Victoria's Secret push-up I have on, _and_ the lace of the bra is showing a bit. It looks just slutty enough to get me what I want, without making me look like a whore. I'm also wearing skin-tight black leather pants that lace up the sides a bit, instead of having a button and zipper. My feet are encased in some kick-ass leather boots. They lace up the back and go up above my knees. The outfit is surprisingly comfortable, but has that sexy biker-chic look. My make-up consisted of smoky eyeshadow to enhance my crystal blue eyes **(you'll see why later)**, and some lip balm to make my naturally ruby red lips shine. I've never been one for heavy make-up, I didn't really need it as my slightly tanned skin was blemish free, a tribute to my heritage. If you didn't know my true age, you'd probably guess I was at least twenty. I often used that to my advantage, and was hardly ever questioned. When I was, I could just pull the pouty lips and puppy dog eyes, saying I 'forgot' my ID card.

The locals noticed my arrival, and some of the guys even tried to hit on me.

"Hey there sweet-cheeks" I turn to see a guy of about 30 staring at me with lustful eyes.

"No." I turned away from him after my curt refusal.

"Come on baby. Don't be like that. Let me buy you a drink, get to know you" he offers.

"No. You want me drunk so you can get to know what's in my pants." I say without emotion. "No thanks, not interested." I turn back to my drink and hear the guy get up and leave, mumbling about me being a tease. _I hate being called a tease..._


	2. Save Me From The Rain

**Wow! Thank you guys SO much for the reviews and the favorites and the alerts!!  
Special thanks to **nbf4eva **for being my first reviewer!!!**

**Ch.2-Saving me from the rain.**

"I don't think you're a tease." a velvety smooth voice said to me.

"I'm not." I turn to see the hottie from the dart board. "Name's Bella..." I extend my hand.

"Pleasure. I'm Edward." He took my hand and pressed a feather light kiss to the knuckles.

"That's your name...but who are you?" I tease.

"Hmmm....Well, let's see. I'm a piano player?"

"Impressive....so Mr. Piano Player, tell me. What's a guy like you doing in a place like this on a Thursday night, huh? Don't you have school or something?"

"I could ask you the same thing. You don't look old enough to be drinking...."

"Neither do you" I quipped.

"But I'm not the one with a vodka rocks. You are....and I'm here to play darts." he cocked his head in the direction of the board he was playing at earlier. "My house was getting....loud, I guess. My brothers are quite rambunctious." He laughed at some memory. "And you...why are you here?"

"I'm wasting time. It's too dark outside for me to find the place I'm looking for, so I decided to come here, knock a few back, then sleep until tomorrow when I'll have the sun to help me find it."

"Okay, well that's not vague at all" he says sarcastically,"So, why are you looking for this elusive 'place'? A house I'm assuming?"

"Yes, it's a house. But what's it to you?" I asked, my ever-present paranoia creeping up.

"Just making conversation. You seem....interesting to me, is all."

"I'll answer if you join me for a round of shots?"

He looked wary, as if he was going to refuse my request, but surprisingly agreed. I ordered the tequila shots and 2 limes. The liquor burned my throat as it went down, but I liked it. The salt before and lime chaser intensified then dulled the flavor of the tequila. A perfect combination.

"Okay, I did the shot. Your turn to answer"

"I'm actually looking for the guy who _owns_ the house. I'm hoping he can help me with something....I kinda need a place to stay for a while" I noticed the questioning look in his emerald eyes and decided to clear up the unspoken question "nothing illegal or shady or even skeevy and perverted, promise." I winked at the cutie and he shot me a wonderful, crooked grin.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that, but I am glad." We kept talking, never much about ourselves but still getting past the surface. We'd do a round of shots every few questions, but stopped at midnight so he could sober up before closing, since he had to drive home. I didn't tell him anything specific, and he did the same, but we still managed to learn things about one another.

Soon enough the barkeep's saying last call and getting ready to kick us all out. I order one more drink before paying my tab and hopping off the stool. Edward does the same and walks out with me and goes to his car.

"Shit!" I curse loudly when I noticed my keys were sitting in the front seat of my car....my _locked_ car. I try, in vain, to pull open the door and end up slipping and falling into a puddle I hadn't noticed. I heard a chuckle behind me and looked to see Mr. Piano Player standing there _laughing_ at me. He extends his hand and helps me up.

"Nice car. You'll have to let me drive it the next time we see each other. So....you locked your keys in?" I just stare at him. "Right, stupid question. Here's a better one: Can I give you a ride somewhere? We have one of those bar things in the garage at home, and I can bring you back here tomorrow so you can use it to open your car. It'll give me an excuse to see you again too."

"It's called a slim jim and I was actually planning on sleeping in my car tonight. But thanks for the offer."

"Where were you planning on staying now?"

"I hadn't thought of it....I _did_ just find out about my keys." Edward grabbed my elbow and started dragging me away. "What _are_ you doing?"

"I'm taking you home with me. You can stay the night, and I'll bring you back tomorrow with the bar thing."

"The slim jim, and thanks, but no thanks. I'll figure something out."

"No, you won't. Look, I'm not going to let you sleep outside or whatever you were planning. If I had known you were planning on staying in your car, I would've offered anyway."

"How do I know you're not planning on taking me out in the woods to chop me up and murder me or something?"

"Now why would I do something like that to a lovely lady like you?" I scoffed and the attempt at flattery, but for some reason trusted the reincarnation of a Greek god, and went with him to his car.

"I'll get your car wet." I told him.

"I don't mind, I've got towels in the trunk. Quite useful you know."

"A _Volvo_? Are you serious?"

"Hey! I love this car. Be nice!" He said as he got the aforementioned towels out of the shiny silver car's trunk.

"Okay, okay. Even though it's an old guy's car, I can see the appeal. It's fast, drives nice...but still man, it's a _Volvo_." He opened the passenger door and put the towels in the seat. "Thanks"

"No problem, and it's a very nice Volvo." He ran around to his side and got in.

"Yes, I suppose it is." He smirked and changed the CD as he sped away from the bar.

"Claire De Lune?" I asked him when I noticed the song playing.

"You like Debussy?"

"Love...didn't peg you as a lover of the classics."

"You don't look the type either, ya' know." He got me there. "Are you okay? I can turn up the heat if you'd like."

"I'm fine Edward, just drive. Thanks, by the way. This is really nice of you." I yawned.

"I was raised to be a gentleman." I giggled a bit as I let sleep overtake me.


	3. Slow?

**This time it was **flower123 **who reviewed first! Thanks!!  
And thanks to **You-won't-see-an-iguana-here **for catching a mistake in my last chapter! Thanks to her I'm updating now instead of tomorrow**

**Ch.3-Slow?**

"Dude, what the hell?" I looked at my unfamiliar surroundings.

"Shh....Bella, it's okay. It's Edward, remember?" I looked up to the familiar green-eyed boy.

"Right...from the bar. Where am I?"

"My room. I brought you up here. Your clothes are still wet, you can change into this" he handed me some clothes "bathrooms there" he pointed to a door.

"Thanks." I went to the bathroom and changed into the long button up and shorts he gave me, and tossed my clothes over the shower curtain rod to dry. When I left the bathroom Edward was leaning over a black couch clad only in some boxers. I took a second to admire my view._ Nice..._

"Thanks again." I walked over to the couch and plopped down.

"What do you think you're doing? You're sleeping in the bed"

"Huh?"

"I'm sleeping on the couch, you get the bed. You're my guest."

"Sorry, man. Not happening." I rolled onto my side and snuggled into the large leather couch.

"I'll just end up carrying you to the bed once you're asleep" He said. I huffed before getting up and making my way to the luxurious king-size bed.

"Compromise?" I climbed under the thick gold comforter "We share. Your bed's huge." He eyed me warily "Come on, it's not like I'm gonna take advantage of you! Your virtue's completely safe with me!" He grumbled something then joined me in the bed.

"Good night Bella." Edward said before turning off the lamp next to his bed. Moonlight from the extra large window illuminated the room and I cuddled into his side.

"Good night Edward" I whispered in his ear, before taking advantage of the situation and kissing his wonderfully smooth lips, something I had been dying to do all night.

He froze for a second before responding, crashing his lips into mine. He rolled on his back and I situated myself on top of him; we melded together in perfect harmony. _Okay...so maybe his virtue _wasn't_ all too safe. _WhenI felt his tongue slide across my bottom lip, my mouth opened, granting him access. I didn't bother suppressing my moan of pleasure at the taste if him, and neither did he when I bit his bottom lip. My hands made their way around his neck, and into his silky-smooth hair. One of his was behind my head, holding me to him and the other was at my hip, his thumb was rubbing circles on the exposed flesh where my shirt rode up. I relished the moan I elicited as I ground my hips into his. One of my hands made its way down to where he was hardening beneath me, eliciting yet another moan of pleasure. Too soon he pushed me away. We were both panting heavily as I rolled off of him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't think we should have sex tonight." He stated. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I _want_ to. But you said you were planning on staying a while, right?" he paused long enough for me to nod my head, "and I was serious in the bar when I said you were interesting. I'd like to get to know you before we have sex. Do this right. I feel a strange connection to you Bella" I felt his hand lightly trace the outline of my cheek. "and I don't want to ruin this by jumping into bed together."

I bit my bottom lip, thinking of how to respond to that confession.

"I've never....never _wanted_ anyone like this before." if it weren't so dark he would have been able to see the blush I could feel lighting up my cheeks. "I feel like I would be able to trust you, it's weird. Really weird for me. I don't trust people, and no guy had ever made me _want_ this before...." I brought my lips back to his, unable to control my raging hormones due to the alcohol I had earlier consumed. Edward responded animatedly but after a few more minutes he pulled away again.

"Wait. There's no hurry for this." He seemed to be struggling just as much as I was, "And, besides..._I've _never umm......hehe. I've never really even _noticed_ another girl before, much less done anything even remotely close to what we were just doing, so I think, we should talk some, and take this slow. Not that what we were just doing could be considered 'slow' but I do think we should wait. Okay?"

"You really are something else, you know that?" I wondered to myself how this guy could be so amazing.

"So are you, love" I heard him whisper into my ear. He placed a kiss on my neck and brought me close to his chest as he wrapped his strong arms around me.

"You know, you didn't need an excuse to see me again. I would've been cool with it. You just had to ask. And 'slow' doesn't mean no more kissing right?" Edward chuckled

"Of course not Bella, I don't think I'd be able to keep myself from kissing you like that again" he sighed, kissed my forehead and started humming a song as I quickly drifted off to sleep.


	4. Bella's Dream pt 1

**Ch4-Bella's Dream-1**

_"Mom, I'm sorry. Can I _please_ come back home? I've been sleeping in my car for two weeks. I'm still fifteen Mom, I need a place to live. Just for a few more months!" We were standing in the kitchen in our shitty house in Crescent City, California. She'd just gotten off work, and found me there after I kind of broke in. _

_"No! You should've thought of that_ before_ you slept with my boyfriend!" she spat._

_"I didn't _want_ to! He _forced _me Mom. You came in and saw! I was _tied up_!!"  
_

_"You're such a slut Isabella." She slapped me. _

-the doorbell rings-

_"Ben, what are you doing here? I thought I told you we were done?" Renee says when she answers the door._

-a large man comes in with a gun-

_"Ben?!" He hits Renee over the head, knocking her out. The man, Ben, points his gun at me._

_"Sit down in the chair Bella. Be a good girl, and I won't hurt your Mommy." I comply; I don't want him to hurt her. I tried not to struggle as he hand cuffed my hands behind me in the chair and duct taped my feet to the legs. He took out a camera and put it on the counter before dragging Renee into the kitchen with us and gently shaking her awake._

_"Remember Bella, be good and I won't hurt her....Renee, baby cakes, you gotta wake up now. It's time for us to be together. We can't do that here...I understand that now. I'll make it all better though..." Renee stands up, looking around the small kitchen, her dark brown eyes wide with fear. First, at the man with the gun, then, at her daughter, tied to a chair._

_"Ben, it's okay. We can be together." She says in a frantic voice. "I only broke up with you because of _her_. I know she seduced you. The little slut." She sneered at her daughter. "I kicked her out. You can come back. You don't need the gun" Renee told him.  
_

_"No. I can't. We can't be together here. It's okay though. We'll be okay soon." Ben points his gun at Renee......._


	5. I'm wearing shorts!

**Ch.5-I'm wearing shorts?**

I woke up with a gasp, noticing I was rather warm and comfortable for having slept in my car again. Then the night came back to me. I smiled when I saw Edward's arms, still wrapped securely around me. I carefully extracted myself from his firm hold, without waking him up and felt the after effects of the alcohol._ Ugh, I need coffee._ I faltered a bit, but managed to make my way down the _two_ flights of stairs unharmed. At the end of the steps I was in what appeared to be a living room. I could smell coffee coming from what I hoped was a coffee pot, and not just some scented candle. I stumbled into the kitchen, and found what I was looking for. The cabinets were glass, so I found the mugs easily and poured myself a cup, hoping no one would mind too much. Not that I really cared, a killer hang-over will do that to a person. I stood in the middle of the kitchen, drinking the wonderful beverage when I realized I was not alone, and hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Hi?" I said to the three teens sitting at the breakfast table staring at me.

"Hel-looo" a deep voice said, in a teasingly happy manner. "Who might you be, hot girl wearing only Eddie-boy's shirt?" The boy with curly brown hair smiled and winked at me.

"Umm....I'm wearing shorts?" was the only reply my booze-riddled brain could respond with, causing the large boy to laugh. The small, pixie-like girl hopped out of her seat and skipped towards me.

"Hi!" She took my hand and dragged me to a seat next to the first guy, and went back to sit on the blonde boy's lap. He had these pretty blue eyes that looked very familiar. "Sit, eat. You can tell us who you are, and why you're wearing Edward's shirt...and shorts!"

"Good morning kids!" A soft motherly voice called before I could say anything. I looked to the kitchen and saw a woman with honey-colored hair coming from some doors by the fridge. I jumped out of my seat when I realized _who_ she was, and she paused too as she noticed me.

"Esme...what are you....oh. OH!" I just realized why Esme Cullen would be here. _She_ was Edward's Mom....she _lived_ here. "This is your house...of _course_ you live here..."

"Bella....wow. Okay." she said, shocked at my presence. "So....Bella, why are you here?" _Ouch, that hurt a bit. Not unexpected though._ "Oh! I didn't mean that the way it sounded. What brings you here? Hmm....and" she furrowed her brows as she took in my appearance and attire.

"I'm wearing shorts!" Was once again my only reply. This caused the boy I now realized was Emmett Cullen, to laugh again. I sighed and sat down heavily in the chair. "I'm looking for Carlisle. You know, if this place wasn't so hard to find, none of this awkwardness would have happened. I mean seriously! What do you guys _do_ back here? Are you a family of axe-murderers? Edward promised he wasn't going to kill me last night, and I believe him....so, I really hope not." I rambled a bit before groaning and setting my head down in my folded arms on the table. "Don't listen to me. I've got a bit of a hang-over."

"Hang-over Bella?" I could hear the disapproval dripping in her words.

"I've had a _really_ bad few weeks okay!" I justified.

"Well...Carlisle worked over-night at the hospital. He should be home soon. Until then, why don't you just sit and eat some breakfast. Oh, good morning Rosalie." Esme said when the blonde supermodel entered. Rosalie Hale, Jasper's twin. Same hair, same familiar eyes.

"Morning." She sat next to Emmett and kissed his cheek "Who's the chick?" She asked the table.

"Her name's Bella, and that's about all we know!" Alice happily informed her.

"Alice, I'm a...friend? of Carlisle and Esme's....Edward's too, I guess." I told the pixie.

"OH! You know my name! That's cool....it's like a mystery!"

"Alice sweetie, eat your breakfast. I'm sure she'll tell us everything soon. Right, Bella?" I nodded at the blonde southerner. "I'm-"

"Jasper Hale. I know." I winked at him and smiled at his confused expression, then I heard something rumble outside. "Ah....Mercedes!"

"Excuse me?"

"Carlisle's here." I cleared my throat. "Umm...his Mercedes just pulled up."


	6. In Rainbows

**Ch.6-In Rainbows (Radiohead)**

"Right...." Jasper was looking at me questioningly while the others ate silently. I was wondering when Edward would be down, he did have school, as Esme went to greet Carlisle at the door. The two of them entered the room together, both smiling warmly.

"Good morning, everyone. Bella, it's, uh...wonderful to see you." I stood up from my seat.

"You as well. Um....should we-?"

"Talk, yes. Oh, Edward! Glad to see you're finally up!" The bronze-haired god looked even better in the daylight. He also looked flustered and a bit confused.

"Good morning everyone. Bella...." he raised an eyebrow at me. I giggled a bit at his confused expression as he came to stand next to me.

"Edward, you remember the guy I was looking for last night?" He nodded "Well, I found him!" I said and pointed to Carlisle. "We're gonna talk. And I'd like to start off by saying" I crossed my fingers on the hand that was behind my back "that I had a mishap with my clothes involving an evil puddle of mud and borrowed some of Edward's to sleep in. Nothing inappropriate happened. And although you can't see them, I _am _wearing shorts."

Carlisle cleared his throat, his expression clearly relieved "Right, well....Bella, come with me. Kids, don't go to school just yet. We'll write you a note to miss first period."

"It was nice finally being able to put actual faces to the names and descriptions." I said to the five confused teens sitting at the table.

**EPOV**

_Oh no...where is she? Or was it a dream? No....her clothes are in my bathroom. Oh god, I hope she's not downstairs. Esme's gonna freak if she finds out I had a girl in my room...not that we did...much! And Emmett....I'll never live this down!_ I quickly dressed and got downstairs to find my parents talking to the girl I had in my bed last night, like they knew her.

"Good morning, everyone. Bella, it's wonderful to see you." my father's voice said.

"You as well. Um....can we?" I heard Bella..._Bella._

"Talk, yes. Oh, Edward! Glad to see you're up!" He said to me when I entered the room.

"Good morning everyone. Bella...." I sent her a questioning look as I went over to her.

"Edward, you remember the guy I was looking for last night?" I nodded "Well, I found him!" She said and pointed to Carlisle._ She knows him? _ "We're gonna talk. And I'd like to start off by saying" I saw her cross the fingers on the hand that was behind her back "that I had a mishap with my clothes and borrowed some of Edward's. Nothing inappropriate happened. And although you can't see them, I _am _wearing shorts."

Carlisle cleared his throat, a relieved expression on his face. _He didn't see her crossed fingers though...._"Right, well....Bella, come with me. Kids, don't go to school just yet. We'll write you a note to miss first period."

"It was nice finally being able to put faces to the names and descriptions." My angel said to us. I sat down and when they were out of earshot Emmett spoke up.

"Dude! Eddie!! You had a girl in your room last night?!"

"We didn't _do_ anything. You heard her."

"We also saw her cross her fingers!" Alice piped up.

"So....we didn't have sex."

"So you _did _do something! Go Eddie! She's hot! -Ouch!- Rose! Baby, you know I love you."

"Emmett stop being an ass....I think she might be staying here for a while. It's what she mentioned last night, so you guys had better be nice."

"I'm always nice!"


	7. It's Worth A Shot

** Thanks to my first reviewer from Ch. 6 **nbf4eva**.  
I've decided that if, within the first 2 hours of posting,  
I get 5 reviews I will post the next chapter that day, as soon as I can.  
(As long as I'm able to!)  
Either way, though, I will update frequently, regardless of reviews!**

So I only got 4 reviews, but I DID get 6 alert/favorites so I decided to update!  
Thanks guys!!

**Ch.7-It's worth a shot!**

Carlisle and Esme led me upstairs to an office where they sat down on a couch, and I faced them in a chair.

"So, Bella. It's nice to see you again. It's been far too long. But...."

"Why am I here?" I supplied.

"Yes, I don't want to sound rude, or unhappy, because I am most certainly not. I'm very happy you're here right now. I actually didn't think I'd ever see you again, unless you were 18 and wanted to see me."

"Okay, well...I know this is awkward so I'm just going to be blunt....I need a place to stay." I couldn't look at them to see the rejection when I asked them. "Renee kicked me out. I don't want to be a bother or anything, and it's just for a few weeks. When I turn 16 in March I can get emancipated, and I'll have access to a trust that Grand Ma Swan set up for me when I was a baby. Or you can just sign some papers....say I'm living here, and I'll get an apartment. Any thing's preferable to foster care." _I know they'll say no, but it's worth a shot_.

"Of course Bella." Esme said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" I looked up confused. "You said yes?"

"Bella.....you're my family. I love you, and I wish we could have seen a lot more of each other. We'd love to have you here." Carlisle said reassuringly.

"Really? You're both sure?"

"Yes, really. I re-decorated one of the guest rooms, just in case you ever came. I hope you'll like it." Esme admitted, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Wow....thank you. And I promise to be out of your hair as soon as I can."

"You'll do no such thing!" Esme scolded "You're staying...as long as you need. Until you graduate high school and go off to college. And then you'll be coming back here for holidays and vacations."

"Okay" I whispered, blinking back the tears that were stinging my eyes.

"Bella, who is 'Grand Ma Swan'? That's not Renee's last name..."

"Oh, When I was little, around five or six, Renee married Charlie. Charlie Swan. He was a cop, from around here actually, that's how they met. Renee and I were living in La Push at the time, and he was friends with some of the people on the reserve. Well, they got married and we all moved to Arizona together. He adopted me and was really great and his Mom set up a trust for me before she died. She really thought of me as family. Charlie died too, when I was 12. After that is when we moved to California."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine, it was a long time ago...."

"Well, what do you say we go downstairs and tell the family the good news, hmm?" Carlisle suggested.

I followed them down the stairs and stood next to Carlisle when we reached the living room. All the 'kids' were waiting for us there.

"Everyone, this is Isabella. She'll be moving in with us" Carlisle smiled and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Yay!! I get a new sister!! You're adopting her too, right?!" Alice asked.

"There's no need Alice. Bella's my daughter." Carlisle said, and stunned the room into silence.


	8. Isabella Cullen

**WOW!! I did NOT expect that kind of response from my last chapter!  
It's after midnight now, and I have classes in the morning, but to thank you all,  
I'm updating again!! I won't be able to do this too often though, because I am  
ridiculously busy with school this semester! But THANK YOU SO MUCH!!**

**Ch.8-Isabella Cullen**

All that was missing from the room were crickets chirping. That's how awkward the silence was that followed Carlisle's introduction.

"So...you were married before Esme or something?" Emmett asked, clearly confused.

"No, Esme is my first and only wife." Carlisle said.

"Oh, so you knocked-up her mom and abandoned them?!" Rosalie accused.

"Renee never told him she was pregnant with me. Carlisle did nothing wrong." I defended.

"Oh, okay, whatever. So....is that all?" She flippantly asked.

"Yes, Rosalie. I suppose it is. I thought you might want to get to know your cousin, since you don't have much family left." Carlisle scolded his niece.

"Oh! I knew there was something about your face!! Jazz," Alice said happily, "Bella had the same eyes as you and Rose. The same ones as Carlisle!" All eyes were back on me, evaluating and looking for more similarities between me and my family. At least I now knew why their eyes were familiar.

Carlisle's side of the family all had striking, ocean blue eyes. It was a dominant trait in his family line. He, and his sister, Anne, inherited them from their father. Anne passed them to her twin children, and he passed them to me. I _didn't_, however, get the Cullen hair. Mine is a dark mahogany color with red tints, while Carlisle's is the same honey blonde color as his niece and nephew. I'm not sure where my hair came from, my mother's was almost black and pin-straight, like everyone from her side of the family.

"So...I hope none of you mind me staying here. I'm quiet, and will stay out of your way as much as possible. It'll be almost like I'm not here at all!"

"I think we'll all get along just fine! Oh...this is going to be so awesome! Can't wait to play games and tease you about stuff!!" Emmett said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively towards Edward. "I think you're going to be fun to have around!" I felt oddly comfortable around everyone here. I usually just avoid people, or rather, they avoid me.

"Okay, well, this is great. You'll be living here now. Uhm...I can still take you to get your car. The others can drive themselves to school if you'd like?" Edward offered.

"Where's your car Bella?"

"I locked my keys in it. It's parked at Diamond J's. Edward said you guys had a slim jim in the garage?" I answered Carlisle.

"Yea, we do....you know how to use one?" Rosalie asked condescendingly.

"I do, in fact."

"Why don't you all go to school, and Carlisle and I can take Bella to get her car, hmm?" Esme's suggestion was more of an order, and all the Cullen children obeyed.

"Bye guys!" and "Bye Bella!" was heard as they left the house. Edward smiled at me before going into the garage and driving his family members to school.

Esme loaned me some pants to wear to the bar and Carlisle drove me in his Mercedes.

"This is a very nice car."

"Thank you Bella." Carlisle smiled at me and then backed out of the garage. "I want you to know how glad I am that you're here. I was planning on asking you to stay with us the summer after you turned 18, so your mother couldn't object, and we could get to know each other. I'd like to know more about you. I always wanted to be able to see you...but Renee wouldn't let me."

"I know. She's.....she was....I don't know why she did any of the things she did. I'm glad she finally told you about me....I think seeing you that summer we were in La Push was a big factor in that. So....I guess my clumsiness that took me to the hospital should be to thank. But, I'm glad I'm here too. Thank you for letting me stay. I would've understood if you didn't though."

"Nonsense Bella. You're always welcome, anywhere I am." Carlisle smiled warmly at me, and I couldn't help but believe him.

We pulled into the bar shortly, and I unlocked my car. I followed his Mercedes back to the house and Carlisle and Esme took me to 'my' new room.


	9. Dashboard

**Ch.9-Dashboard (Modest Mouse)**

The room Esme prepared for me was wonderful. It was right next to Edward's, on the third floor. There were French doors leading to a balcony that Edward shared, and an en suite bathroom that led to another guest room, currently unoccupied. The room had a Queen sized bed with a plush silver comforter, dark blue walls with silver and gold swirl designs, a gold carpet (like Edward's) and little cut-out mirrors everywhere in various shapes. This room is _exactly_ the way I imagined my 'dream room'.

"Esme, this is-"

"I tried to make it as close to the way you described." She smiled sheepishly at me.

"This is wonderful! Thank you. I didn't mean for you to do this when I wrote that letter. You just told me you were an interior decorator, and I've always found restorations and remodeling fascinating."

"Well, I'm glad you wrote about your dream room. I had been planning on re-doing this for you, and your letter told me how."

"You even put the music lines above the bed" I exclaimed when I noticed the two sets of five gold lines above the headboard, and a small shelf with chalk pieces next to it. I had always wanted this to write down random music notes that pop into my head. Chalk wipes off the wall easily, and it looks cool. "Thank you!"

"I'm glad you like it, now let's go unpack your car!"

Esme Carlisle and I unloaded my boxes and they left me alone to unpack. Carlisle went to take a short nap and Esme was busy outside, doing gardening. I took some more time to look around my room. There was an old fashioned armoire, the same cherry stain as the rest of the furniture, that housed an entertainment center. It had a turntable, CD, tape and 8-track player. There was a TV and VCR/DVD combo in it too. Then I noticed speakers on the wall of the room. _Wow..._I set my keyboard up on one wall and put my guitars next to it. I put my lap top on the desk and organized my music in the drawers of the armoire. I didn't have a ton of clothes, so there was a lot of empty space in the closet and dresser, but I didn't mind. My bathroom stuff went on a shelf in there and I even remembered to get my clothes out of Edward's room. After I was _all_ done I took a shower, being mindful of my still-healing injuries, and put on some clean clothes. I went into my closet and put on a denim skirt, white long-sleeved shirt with a red cami under it and some brown knee-high slouchy boots. When I got out of the closet I noticed a note on my bed.

_ Bella,__  
I'm making lunch for the three of us.__  
Come downstairs whenever you're ready.__  
Love,  
Esme_

Wow....she made lunch for me? I hurried downstairs...well I went as fast as _I_ can go without falling and went into the kitchen where Esme was preparing lunch.

Carlisle came downstairs right after me, and the three of us ate together at the table. We made small talk, and I could tell they were trying to make me feel comfortable here.

They told me some more about when they adopted Emmett, and the twins Alice and Edward (formerly McCarty and Masen respectively). Emmett had been adopted when he was 8, and Alice and Edward when they were much younger, only 5. A few years after Emmett came Carlisle's sister was in an accident with her husband, and Jasper and Rosalie came to live with them. They were now all 17 and juniors, Alice and Edward were the youngest, having just turned 17 last month, although Edward will always be the first to remind you he's nearly a full hour older than Alice. Esme said she wasn't sure what she'd do when all her children left her to go off to college. We talked some more about random things then I helped Esme clear the table.

"They usually get home around 3:45" Esme told me when I asked what time everyone would be home.

"We should register you for school here. You would start Monday?" Carlisle suggested.

"Sounds good....do we do that today, or wait until Monday morning?"

"We should probably do it today, if that's alright with you? Monday's actually a student holiday, and I'd rather not wait until Tuesday morning, which would be when you'd actually start." Esme corrected Carlisle's mistake.

"That's cool....are we all going?" I asked.

"Sure!" Esme said.

"I'll go get the number for my old school." I ran upstairs and got out my FireSafe Box. It holds all my important documents, and some other things I don't want people seeing. I entered the combination to open it, and dug out my birth certificate and the papers I got from Sun Valley High the previous Monday, when I withdrew myself. They have all my paperwork ready to fax to whatever school I enroll in. SVH was a pretty good school, and the office workers are really nice. My counselor knew a little of my situation, and disregarded a few school policies for me to be able to do all this without a lot of red tape. Next I grabbed my bag and went downstairs to find that Carlisle and Esme were ready to go.


	10. Sorting It All Out

**So my friend Meg was actually the first one to review the last chapter.  
Except she didn't log out of my account so it doesn't really count!**  
**Anyway, thanks for the continued support! I'll update again soon!**

**Ch.10-Sorting It All Out**

The three of us got in Carlisle's Mercedes and drove off to Forks High. It was a small school that looked more like a collection of small buildings than a learning establishment. We parked in visitor parking and went into the small building labeled 'Office'. I walked in behind the two of them and the woman with bright red hair and glasses at the front desk was startled when we came in.

"Oh! Dr. Cullen. What brings you in here today?" She asked in a hilariously flirty tone. Esme had to cough to hide a giggle, as did I.

"I need to speak with someone about enrolling a new student." Carlisle answered the lady as he moved to the side so she could see me.

"Is this her?" She asked, motioning to me.

"Yes, this is my daughter Isabella." Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder and looked down at me.

"Bella" I automatically corrected, causing Carlisle to chuckle.

"Yes, Bella. She's moving in with us, and we wanted her to start school here on Monday."

"Okay, well I'll get you in to see our counselor. What grade will she be in?"

"She's in her 3rd year."

"Okay then, that's Ms. Reynolds. I'll see if she's available" She smiled sweetly and asked showed us to a waiting area. There were two counselors here that are assigned to the students by graduation year, so they have the same one through all 4 years. Since I'm in the same grade as my....'family', we have the same counselor. We waited a few minutes, then a nice-looking woman called us into her office. She already knew Carlisle and Esme but the two of us got introduced and we got to work. She called SVH and had them fax my papers, which they my counselor Ms. Martinez did right away. She was able to make a nice schedule for me. Since I've been taking advanced classes and the school there had more periods, I was ahead of everyone here, giving me more time for elective courses. I was taking AP courses before, and luckily a few were also offered here. Esme told me that Edward, Alice and Jasper were taking some of the same classes I was, so we'd probably have them together. I decided to take Art and Music too. I had to 'audition' for both of them, luckily I still had my sketch pad in my bag. Ms. Reynolds gave me a map of the school and a form for both teachers to fill out, and sent me to their classes. I found Mr. Webb's room first, and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" he called. I opened the door to find him sitting at his desk, in a room full of what looked like freshmen students. I went up to the desk and handed him the form from the counselor. He looked it over and told me to follow him to a back room.

"So, let's see some of your work. The Art 3 and 4 classes are only for serious students."

"Yes sir." I opened my bag and handed him my sketch book. He looked through it with a blank expression. I know I'm an okay artist, and I hope he'll let me in the 3 class.

"Tell me about this one" he handed me back the book that was opened to one of the more emotional drawings I had done about a week and a half ago.

"I had a bad day....a bad week actually. And this is what I felt like."

"It's good. Really good. Have you had private lessons?"

"No, self taught. The first art class I took was last semester at my old school." I have been saving my elective classes to take my senior year, so my first 2 years of high school I took a lot of upper level academic classes instead of fun ones.

"Wow....I can put you in Art 3 or 4. Whichever you'd like." He offered.

"Oh, ummm....are the Cullens or Hales in either of the classes?" I asked, hoping maybe I could be in one with them.

"Actually yes. They're all in my Art 3 class. Would you like that one?"

"Yes please. They're sort of my family, and it would be nice to know someone in the class."

"Okay, then. Art 3 it is. See you next week!" He signed my form and led me out of the room. Surprisingly, I didn't get lost on my way to the Music room to see Mr. Cobb. I found him tuning the piano alone in the room. He asked me to play something so he could 'get a feel for my talent.' I got a distinctly hippy vibe from the guy, but he seemed nice enough. After I played a song on one of the guitars in the room he automatically put me in Music III. He taught 3 levels of music classes, and was pretty selective about who made it to the second level, even more-so to the third. He told me there were some students who took Music I all four years of school. When I was done playing I helped him finish tuning, then went back to the office and finished my schedule with Ms. Reynolds.

We left soon after and got back to their home a little after 2pm.


	11. Who is John Galt?

**For most of the reviews I gave the reviewers  
the name of this chapter and asked if they knew  
where it was from. Once I got a correct answer I  
was updating right away. **tigger5600 **got it right!  
So, here you go!**

**Ch.11-Who is John Galt?**

I went up to my room when we got arrived and made some calls. I borrowed Carlisle fax machine to send some paperwork to my caseworker in Crescent City. Wendy Peterson is a nice old lady who was responsible for me while my mother was....unavailable for a time when I was 12. I had to go into short-term foster care, and when she found out about my mother _this_ time, I told her about Carlisle. She's over-worked and underpaid so she put up little fight when I suggested driving to see him by myself. I faxed her the papers that Carlisle and Esme signed, saying they'd take care of me or whatever. I called to tell her I sent them, and everything here was fine. Then I told her a bit about school and she seemed happy to have something working out for one of her cases.

Next I called Mark, told him I was okay and happy. He was dealing with things in Cali for me, and staying in the house there. I sent Jake a text message telling him to call me soon because I had big news for him, and then I decided to go outside and read for a while.

I grabbed my iPod and found my copy of _Atlas Shrugged_ and went downstairs and outside to the backyard. The iPod was actually a prize from my old school for scoring the highest on a district wide exam, I also got a small scholarship for college for that. Most of my more expensive things were gifts or somehow free. Once outside I sat down in the grass and immersed myself in Ayn Rand's tale of Hank Rearden and Dagney Taggart....to answer the epic question: '_Who is John Galt?_'. She's my favorite author, and although the book starts off a little slow, it's amazing.

I heard Edward's Volvo pull into the driveway in what seemed like 5 minutes later. I tend to loose track of time when I'm reading. I looked at the clock on my iPod and saw that it was 3:40, and decided to go inside.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett greeted once he saw me.

"Hi guys"

"Nice to see you wearing clothes!" His voice boomed.

"Hi Bella!" Alice yelled and bounced over to hug me tightly, a little too tightly causing me to wince. "I _love_ your outfit! The boots are awesome! We should go shopping!" She said all in one breath, and still hadn't let me go.

"Ummm..."

"Alice, let her breathe!" Jasper noticed my discomfort and saved me. I sent a thankful smile his way.

"Oh! We should all go to the mall tomorrow! It'll be fun! Macy's is having a sale, and I could always use a new pair of shoes. Then we could maybe go to the movies and..." Alice started planning as she and Rosalie went upstairs, leaving me alone with the three boys. "Bye Bella! We'll be back soon!" She yelled a few seconds later.

"So! New little sis'. I wanna know _all_ about you.....especially if you're gonna be wearin' Eddie-boys clothes again!" Emmett said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and sat me down next to him on the couch. Edward glared at his brother and sat on the love-seat while Jasper laughed and turned on the TV.

"What would you like to know?"

"_Everything!_" He yelled, causing me to wince at the volume.

"Emmett! Inside voice!" Esme's voice came from somewhere. Emmett got up and went to a box I hadn't noticed on the wall. It was a speaker, he pressed a button and said sorry to Esme, wherever she was.

"Okay, now get to talkin'."

"I'm not very interesting Emmett. Why don't you tell me about yourself? I'm sure it'll be better."

"Well I am pretty awesome-"

"WAIT!!!" Alice interrupted as she came down the stairs with the grace of a ballerina, I was instantly jealous. "We should all go downstairs and play TToD!! Then we can get to know our new sister!! It'll be _fun_!!"

"Huh?"

"Oh, it's Truth Truth or Dare. If you pick Truth you have to answer 2 questions. We should play!!" Alice explained. Everyone thought it was a good idea, and I just went along for the ride. I followed them through a door and down some steps that led to the basement, where they had an awesome game room set up. We all sat in a circle on the floor and started the game.


	12. Conduit For Sale

**EEP! So, this is my longest chapter yet!  
Hope you enjoy learning a little bit more about our favorite characters!  
Thanks for reading, and the reviews and all your support!**

**And I know I told some of you I'd be posting this hours ago, but the  
power in my apartment went off because of a storm. It's (obviously)  
Back on now!!!**

**~*FRK921*~**

**Ch.12-Conduit For Sale (Pavement)**

"Okay, so my idea, I go first!" Alice said excitedly. "Bella!! Truths or Dare?"

"Ummm....Dare?"

"NO!! Pick Truths!!"

"Okay! Truths."

"YAY!! Ummm.....why did you move here...and tell us about your birth. when/where....stuff like that."

"Okay..." I bit my bottom lip, a bad habit I have. "Renee kicked me out after I got into a fight with her and her boyfriend....and I was actually born here in Forks March 5th 1993."

"You were born here? How awesome! And you're...." Alice paused for a second and mentally did the math "15? Aww...that sucks. You're only a sophomore. We're all juniors."

"Actually I skipped 3rd grade. I'm a Junior too."

"Yes!! Maybe when you start school we'll have classes together!!"

"Yea...so....ummm I guess Edward? Truths or Dare?" I turned to my left to face him.

He smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Dare."

"Good. I dare you to hand over the keys to your Volvo to Emmett for the weekend." He gaped at me, looking stunned as I giggled.

"NO!"

"It's a dare! You got to! Man, she knows exactly where to get you!" Emmett said excitedly. Edward got up grudgingly and left, coming back with his keys in his hand.

"Here Emmett...." he pouted a bit. _How cute_.

"Don't worry Edward. I think you're getting the better deal here." I whispered in his ear and grabbed his right hand with my left. I squeezed it for a second and then let him go, leaving the keys to _my_ car in his hand. He looked at me questioningly, and I winked at him. "Your turn now." I told him, loud enough for the others to hear.

"Jasper.....T or D?"

"Truths"

"Okay....this is for Bella to get to know us so...2 random facts about yourself and....tell us your favorite date with Alice."

"Ooh! This'll be fun." I said happily.

"Umm....I'm from Texas and I'm double jointed in my left shoulder. And my favorite date with Alice was when we went to a civil war reenactment in Alabama last summer. She surprised me with the whole thing. It was awesome."

"Nice. I'm double jointed in my left shoulder too! A handy talent when getting out of straight jackets!"

"Huh?"

"I had weird friends when I was younger....."I explained.

"Right.....so, Rosalie, dear sister. Truths or Dare?" Jasper asked

"Dare." she replied flippantly.

"Okay, You can't have sex with Emmett for the next week."

"What?!" Emmett and Rosalie both yelled. "You can't do that!"

"I just did. Now your go Rose."

"Fine....Alice!"

"Truths" Alice answered the unspoken question smartly.

"Grrr.....what were you _really_ doing the day after your birthday when you told Jasper we were shopping, _and_ how did you manage an 'A' in IPC last year, when you were almost failing?" Rosalie asked looking smug. Alice looked angry and a little scared, but she answered.

"Umm....I sort of gotdetainedbythemallcops! And umm.....I !" she was looking down at her lap, shame evident on her face. I couldn't help laughing, and they all looked at me like I was nuts.

"Awww. You got detained by mall cops. Who hasn't? And all you did was blackmail the teacher? It's not like you slept with him. But _where_ did you get the pictures?"

"You...you aren't, like, ashamed of me?" Sweet Alice asked in a small voice.

"No, babe. I'd like to know what you did at the mall...but we'll always love you." Jasper assured her.

"Well...that's for another time! On with the game!! Emmett!!"

"OH! I pick Dare!!"

"I dare you to go upstairs and put on one of Rosalie's dresses then come back and sing karaoke!" Everyone laughed as Emmett jumped up and ran out of the room. He came back wearing a short sequined red dress complete with heels and a purse and sang N* Sync's 'Bye Bye Bye' (which Alice picked). It was hilarious. It was also a bit disturbing, when you take into account that the dress actually fit his huge frame, the shoes as well. Meaning he had girl clothes for himself to wear. Can anyone say closet case of cross-dressing? Heh, but maybe that's just Emmett.

"Okay now, Bella-Bee! Your turn!!"

"I pick dare this time."

"OH! You have to kiss Eddie! A _real_ kiss...until I tell you to stop!" he was grinning so wide I thought his face would break.

"And what if _Eddie_ doesn't want to kiss me?" I asked.

"I think he does!"

"Edward?"I turned to him, he shrugged and grinned his amazing crooked grin. I reached up, grabbed his shirt, and pulled him to me. Our lips molded together perfectly, just like they did last night. His arms went around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I let go of his shirt and wrapped my arms around his neck. We didn't stop our kiss the whole time. It was intense, passionate, mind-blowing. I barely remembered the other people present, and suppressed the moan that threatened to escape when Edward bit my bottom lip softly. I opened my mouth a bit and his tongue darted in. We kept kissing like that way after Emmett said we could stop. Finally Alice got a bell and rang it right next to our heads and we broke apart.

"Okay..so who should I pick next?" I asked, as if nothing happened.

"You don't think maybe we should discuss that kiss?" Jasper asked.

"Why? What Edward and I choose to do is our own business....so, I choose Rosalie."

"Ugh.....truth"

"Okay....just one then. Why don't you like me?"

"What?"

"I want to know. I'm honestly curious. If it's something I'm doing wrong, I can stop. I'd like to make things as easy as possible, and you obviously not liking me is making it difficult. Whatever it is I did, or didn't do, I'm sorry and I'll try and fix it."

"You just come here and _expect_ Carlisle to take you in. We didn't even know about you and all of a sudden you're moving in here? And don't say something like Carlisle said you could, it's not like he could say 'no', you're his daughter...apparently." She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Okay." I cleared my throat "I _am_ Carlisle's daughter. We did a DNA test a while back because I wanted to make sure he was really my father, and all I asked was for him to sign some papers saying I was staying here. I offered to get an apartment in Port Angeles or something if he and Esme didn't want me to stay here. I met Carlisle 3 years ago, and we've been talking since. I've talked to Esme too...she's even had a room decorated for me since she found out about me. I don't want to mess anything up here...I just have no other place to go."

"No, _we_ have no other place to go. All our relatives are dead. Your Mom's still alive, she just doesn't _want_ you." Her words hurt a lot more than I wanted to admit.

"Okay...wow. I didn't come here with the intention of upsetting anyone. If you feel that strongly about it I'll leave." I got up and walked out of the room, ignoring my name being called and the yelling from downstairs.

﻿


	13. EmPoV

**Because Emmett's SO awesome he  
deserves his own chapter!! This is a little  
short one to tide you over b/c I won't be able  
to update again until tomorrow or Sunday!  
I wrote this so I could update today!  
**

**Ch.13 EmPOV**

"What the hell Rosalie? Do you have to be such a bitch all the time?" Eddie yelled to my Rosie.

"Look...I don't like her. She's lying to us! You just can't see it because you want to get in her pants!" Eddie got up and ran out of the room, probably going to make-out with Bella again. He really likes her.

"Rose, baby. I like her. She's nice. You should maybe try to be nicer to her. Please?" I asked.

"No. Look....there's something not right about her. Jasper, you see it don't you?"

"I think she's hiding something...but so what? I mean, something bad happened to make her move here. She's probably sparing us details about what she fought about with her mom. Wouldn't you? And you saying her mom didn't want her was wrong Rosalie. She's our _cousin_. Family. What don't you get about that?" He got up and left the room. I agree with him, but if I push Rosie too much she might not let me have sex with her. I really like having sex with Rosie. It's great, she's the only girl I'll ever want, and I want her all the time.

"Look, I know she's pretty and you feel threatened or something, but Emmett loves you," of course I do "and I think Bella likes Edward. It's obvious he likes her. He needs to be happy too! So, just get over yourself and deal with the fact that Bella's here to stay!" That little midget sure has a loud voice. She followed the same route of the others, and went upstairs too. She's probably gonna go make out with Jazzy. Or maybe she's going to go interrupt Bella and Eddie making out. That girl is the cock-blocking queen.

"Baby....I love _you_. I think Bella's a cool kid, and she's great for Eddie the prude. I mean did you _see_ how they kissed....I was starting to think Edward was gay! **(Not that there's **_**anything**_** wrong with that)** She's gonna be a fun little sister....and she _is_ your cousin. You always told me how you were sad you didn't have more family out there....well, she's your family. And she's right here."

"I know that Emmett....I just feel like there's something off with her. I don't want her to hurt you guys. Look at how she already has you all wrapped around her little finger! She's hiding something, and I'm going to find out what. I'll _try_ not to be mean, but I won't be nice either!"

"Okay, Rosie-Posie." I kissed her neck, then her cheek, then her.....


	14. Please Don't Go!

**Okay! I just finished editing this chapter!  
I'm going to have to slow down the updating a bit.  
I'm really busy with school and work, it'll still be at  
least 3 times a week, probably more. But unless I  
have some reason, probably no more 2 or 3 in a day!  
Thanks for reading!!**

**FRK921  
**

**Ch.14-Please don't go!**

**BPoV**

I ran to my room and locked the door. Then I got a change of clothes out of my closet and put them in my bag. I can come back tomorrow for everything else, I guess. I figured I'd just go to La Push and stay with my family there for a few days until I decide what to do. They wouldn't mind, I hope. I heard Edward knock at my door and told him to go away. He did, without arguing. _I thought he'd put up more of a fight._ I was about to unplug my laptop when I felt to strong arms wrap around my waist, and I instinctively started fighting it.

"Bella...." a velvet voice said, causing me to stop trying to free myself.

"Edward, how did you get in here?" I asked still struggling a bit.

"Through the balcony. Now, stop, please. Don't go." He let his arms drop and turned me to face him.

"Rosalie doesn't want me here....I don't think anybody does, really. She's right."

"No she's not. Alice couldn't stop talking about you during school today, and Emmett too. Jasper's been thinking about something all day, but if Alice is happy he is too. She's really excited to have a new shopping buddy. And Carlisle and Esme obviously want you here. Look around you. This is an _amazing_ room, she did this for you on the off chance you'd show up one day. And what about me? I want you here. I really _really_ like you. And I want you here, close by so I can see you all the time. Bella, be my girlfriend. Stay here, with us, with me. Please?"

"You...why do you want me to be your girlfriend?" I asked shakily, trying not to cry.

"So I can kiss you anytime I want." **(anyone get the reference?) **He said to me, and started kissing me gently. I kissed him back, hoping to convey all the feelings I had about him in it. The sweet gentle kiss soon turned more heated, and Edward led me backwards to my bed. When my legs hit the mattress he laid me down, and situated himself on top of me. My hands were everywhere on him, feeling his muscles and loving it. One of his arms was bent at the elbow next to my head and the other was trailing down my side, and rubbing my thigh. Suddenly he hitched my leg up around his waist, bringing us closer together. I pulled away to breathe, but he kept kissing down my neck and jaw. As soon as I caught my breath his lips were back on mine. We stayed like that for an indefinite amount of time before he pulled away.

"So, you're staying?" his emerald eyes were intense and smoldering.

"I really don't want to cause problems though..."

"Then stay. You leaving would cause problems, you staying just solves them."

"Huh?"

"If you leave everyone would be sad, and probably angry with Rose. Me especially." He clarified. "If you stay, I'll be happy. As will Alice and everyone else."

"Except Rosalie." I pointed out.

"She'll learn to deal."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I'll stay." He said nothing else, just started kissing me again. Soon there was a knock at my door.

"Bella! Please don't leave!" Alice's sad voice begged.

"I'm staying Alice, now please go away!"

"Bella!"

"Alice!" Edward yelled, causing her to giggle, and then stop talking._ I guess she left._....

"Ew! Stop kissing!" Alice yelled, sounding a lot closer. I looked and saw her standing by the French doors.

"Alice!" Edward yelled as Alice pulled him off of me and shoved him out of the room.

"Sorry Edward. Girl time! You'll get her back later!" She locked the doors and turned to me. "So....Bella. You and my brother seem pretty close huh?"

"Yes. I suppose we are." I decided to play it cool.

"AH! Tell me! I've _never_ seen him even look at a girl. I honestly think you were his first kiss!!"

"I know, he told me... but what I can't figure out is why? He's mega-hot!"

Alice laughed. "I know. But I think he was waiting for you. I'm a strong believer in fate or kismet or whatever. And you guys, definitely destined to be together. But, do me a favor and please don't hurt him?" She looked at me with sad pleading eyes.

"I'll do everything I can not to hurt him. I promise _I_ won't do anything to hurt him, but I can't promise he won't be hurt. I do kinda have this not so great past...."

"He won't care," she shook her head confidently "but you should still maybe tell him, before he finds out some other way? Now!! Make-over time!! Esme told me we were all going out for dinner, so I'm going to get you ready!! Let's go!" Alice pulled me off my bed and out of the room.


	15. One Per Floor

**Here's the next chapter!!  
I'm sorry to have kept you  
all waiting so long for it!  
Thanks for reading!**

**Ch.15-One per floor...**

2 hours later Alice was done with me. She's taken me into her room, or as I've come to think of it: "The Torture Chamber". It took hours for her to get me ready, and I'm certain she was deliberately making it take longer. She did my make-up and hair and made me wear very high heels with a slightly short emerald green dress. It was an off the shoulder long sleeved jersey material dress with a low back and a ribbon that tied in a bow off to the left side under the bust. It covered the bruises that were still on my arms and torso and the stitches on my bicep. Alice let me change by myself, after much pleading on my part, so she didn't see them either. The dress was a little tight though, and I had to take the wrap around my ribs off. I would be okay without if for a few hours, so I wasn't too worried. She released me to a waiting Edward and went back to her room to get ready.

In my absence Edward had donned a button up shirt the same color as my dress along with black pants and some dress shoes.

"You look amazing." Edward whispered to me, his voice husky and low.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I kissed his cheek. It was the truth. The color of his shirt matched perfectly with his emerald eyes. "So, should we tell Carlisle and Esme about us first? I don't really know how they'd take the news, it's up to you."

"Umm...well Carlisle cornered me earlier while you were with Alice." Edward's cheeks turned a faint pink color, "He told me as long as you were okay with it, he was too. I never actually _told_ him we were together, but I do know now that he' s fine with it, as is Esme. She came into my room when I was getting dressed to tell me I had to wear this shirt because it matched your dress." he chuckled melodiously.

"Wow....that was easy. Was it _that_ obvious that we liked each other...I mean to them?"

"Apparently Esme told Carlisle about how we were looking at each other? I don't know. She notices everything though."

"Ahh....so....boyfriend? Never had one of those before. I kinda like it."

"Well, good. I'm hoping you won't ever have another too."

"I think I'm pretty happy with you. I don't think I'd ever find anyone better."

"Good." Edward kissed me gently, making sure not to deepen it too much. We seem to have control issues when we're around each other. We went downstairs to sit on the couch and wait for the others.

Emmett ad Rosalie came down, both wearing the color deep red. Alice and Jasper were both wearing black ensembles, and Esme and Carlisle were in matching blue hues. The color combinations made the couples easily discernible.

When everyone was ready we went out to the Expedition. The only car that seats 8 people. I sat in the back with Edward and Alice for the ride to Port Angeles, where we ate at a nice Italian restaurant. The table conversation flowed so easily, I almost forgot about Rosalie's animosity towards me, or the fact that I had only just met most of these people. I oddly felt comfortable around the lot. I fell asleep on the way back home, and woke up just as Edward was carrying me inside.

Edward took me to my room and left me alone to shower and change. I had to re-dress my stitches and put the wrap back around my ribs, but thankfully I had remembered to bring extra stuff to do it with, so I didn't have to bother asking for help from Carlisle. When I got done it wasn't too late so the 'kids' decided to watch a movie in the basement while the adults watched one in the living room. I'm not sure what they did, but the movie in the basement was quickly forgotten, and it turned into 3 couples kissing. I think Jasper forgot about his dare to Rosalie, because when they went upstairs he didn't tell them anything. Edward and I followed them later and left Jasper alone with Alice in the basement. Carlisle and Esme were still in the living room when Edward and I told them goodnight. He dropped me off at my door and kissed me, but I laughed when I realized something.

"There's one couple on each floor, and right now they're probably all kissing. It's funny." We kissed goodnight and he went to his room.


	16. Over It

**I'm sorry it's short, but I just finished 2  
essays and I'm studying for an online test  
I have to take tomorrow....**

**Ch.16-Over It (Dinosaur Jr.)**

I couldn't sleep, so I got out of bed and went to Edward's room, via the balcony. I found him tossing in his bed, the same as I had been.

"I couldn't sleep." I said, causing him to jump a bit. Once he saw who was in his room, Edward lifted the blanket up for me to slide in. I did and immediately snuggled up to his side just like last night. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. I looked up at him to see a beautiful smile gracing his face.

"I know it's really _really_ soon, and that we said we'd go slow, but I'm pretty sure I love you....at least I think that's what this is..." I didn't think it was possible but his smile grew.

"I love you too Bella." He stated simply.

"How do you know? Because I really think I love you, but how can I be _sure_? I want to make sure we're not rushing anything. I never thought I believed in that whole crap about 'the one' and 'love at first sight' but then all of a sudden I meet you, and now I'm some sappy romantic cliché."

"Bella, Bella, Bella.....How do you feel about me?" He asked.

"When you're _not_ around me, it kind of hurts. My chest feels tight and I'm a little sad, okay...really sad. It's kind of pathetic And I feel like....."

"Like part of you is missing?" He completed where I had trailed off.

"Yes! But then when you're near me, holding me, or just even touching my hand, I feel...."

"Whole."

"Yea, whole."

"That's love baby."

"Really? But it's so soon! Is that even possible?"

"When you know, you know. Sometimes it's just right, and you feel it. Here." Edward placed his hand on my chest, right across my heart. I think he was trying to cop a feel along the way.

"Well, then, I love you Edward Cullen."I stated with conviction.

"As I love you too, Bella Swan."


	17. Bella's Dream pt 2

**Ch.17-Bella's Dream-Pt.2**

_"No! Please. Don't kill me! Kill_ her_!! She's the reason for all of this!! Kill her and then we can be together!!" Renee begged._

_"You want me to kill Bella?" _

_Ben put the gun in his pants, but took out a knife and went over to the girl in the chair. _

_"If I kill her, then she'll be with _us_. I want us to be together without her, she's a distraction." _

_Ben took the knife and drug it across Bella's arm, cutting deep into her skin. The blood flowed freely, and he liked it. It reminded him of the last time he'd cut her on her hip after...._

_"Yes! Kill her, then we can be together here! We can stay alive and be together without that whore to distract you!"  
_

_"No! We can't be together here. It won't work. She can't come with us either. Just you and me." _

_Ben punched Bella in the stomach, hard, then pointed the gun at Renee again and fired. Once. Twice. Blood spattered across the room and onto her daughter's face. Bella didn't even flinch at the gun shot. She closed her eyes and was pretending she was somewhere else. She'd made the mistake of keeping her eyes open when Ben shot the gun the first time, she wouldn't make that mistake again. She felt a few more blows land on her torso, but blocked out the pain. Then it stopped, and she felt nothing. All she heard was one more gun shot, a few minutes later._


	18. Breakfast Discoveries

**Ah....another short one. Sorry! I didn't realize it was this  
short when I was writing it....I'll update again soon to make  
up for it...xx**

**Ch.18-Breakfast Discoveries**

I woke up with tears in my eyes, and a concerned looking Edward staring intently at my face. He gently reached his hand up to cup my cheek, but I flinched away. He paused for a second, and I could see a million emotions flash through his eyes. Slowly, his hand came back up and his thumb wiped away the tears that fell. His eyes held a million questions, but he sensed I didn't want to talk, so he didn't ask.

"I'm here, when you're ready to talk Bella. I love you" he squeezed me tightly to his side, it actually hurt a bit, but was comforting.

"Breakfast!" Esme said through the speaker, and Edward sighed before releasing me and getting out of bed. I looked at the clock and noticed it was 11:30, making this more of a brunch...but whatever. I still wasn't hungry enough to get up and follow him. When I didn't move from my comfortable position Edward paused and stared at me, before picking me up in his strong arms and carrying me out of the room.

"Ahh!!" I screamed "Edward! Put me down!!" I tried to wiggle from his grasp "I can walk you know!"

"I am aware, but I happen to like having you in my arms" he smiled smugly at me when I stopped struggling, and gave in. All heads turned to us as Edward walked with me to the breakfast table.

"Good morning all!" I greeted happily just before Edward sat me down in an empty chair.

"Good morning Bella...oh! Dear, what happened there?" Esme asked. She was pointing to my abdomen, and it was then I realized that when Edward put me down, he caused my shirt to ride up and show off my still bruised and bandaged torso.

"Nothing?" I answered as I quickly pulled down my shirt, but it ended up sounding more like a question. Carlisle, having just seen the injuries was immediately at my side.

"It's not nothing Bella. How did this happen?" I flinched a bit at his harsh tone, and he, of course, noticed, and looked at me apologetically.

"Umm....I told you already. This is sort of the reason why I'm here" I mumbled, looking down at the plate in front of me.

"But you said you got in an argument with your Mom.....wait did she do that to you?" Emmett asked, clearly appalled at the thought.

"I said I got into a _fight_ with her....and this was mostly done by her boyfriend." I started fidgeting a bit and stood up from my seat. "I'm not really hungry, I think I'm just going to go shower and change." I darted out of the room before anyone had a chance to react.

_This is just great.....now if Carlisle gets too nosy, or tries to get me to file a police report, he'll find out what really happened....._


	19. 2 AM!

**So...I changed the name!!  
Obviously....I also changed the summary a bit.  
For those of you who are new to this fic, it was called  
Carlisle's Daughter. But....that made the whole  
suspense thing in the first few chapters pointless....  
because the title gave it away....  
Well...I hope no one's too angry!!  
Over 1,200 wds in this chapter! Over 3x as long as ch. 17!!**

**Happy Halloween!!  
**

**Ch.19-2 AM?!**

I couldn't sit still...but I needed to think. I turned on the water in the shower after I stripped and took off my bandages. The warm water instantly relaxed my tense muscles and I just stood there for a while. I know they didn't quite buy my story, especially now that they've seen my injuries. I probably should tell them something, so Carlisle doesn't go looking into things. I think Rosalie might try and find something...just to spite me. I really don't want anyone to know what happened...but maybe I can figure something out...something that's not a lie. I really don't want to lie to them any more than I already am.

When I was done with my shower, a good twenty minutes later, I went into my closet to get dressed. I found one of my favorite old t-shirts, a black one with the Batman logo on it, and some dark denim ripped jeans. I can't remember where I got them, but I've made some memories in these jeans. One rip is from hopping over a fence after toilet papering the principal's house....the paint splatters are from vandalizing the school quarterback's car and there are many others. _Good times....good times. _I put my hair up in a messy bun and found my lip and nose rings that I'd had to take out in the hospital. I figured now would be an okay time to put them in. I didn't want to be wearing them when I first met everyone so they wouldn't make assumptions. People tend to do that. And first impressions are pretty important, but I guess I don't care anymore. My plans are all going to shit now anyway. I might as well just wear a tank-top and show off all my bruises _and_ tattoo....well okay, maybe I won't go _that_ far just yet.

I tried to find my phone so I could see what time it was, but it seems to have walked out on me. I know I had it last night...._OH!_ I left it in the pocket of the jacket Alice let me borrow. Okay...where's the jacket? Hmm....it's in the closet!! I ran to the ground floor of the house, past the living room full of my new 'family' and to the front hall closet that held my cell phone.

"Bella? Are you going somewhere?" Edward asked when he saw me going to the closet.

"Nope. I left my phone in the jacket last night." I said as I searched for the black coat. I found it and dug through the pockets until my hand felt the familiar cold metal of my pretty Green Samsung Propel phone. I grabbed it and closed the door, smiling at my success. I started making my way to Edward in the living room when the phone in my hand began to ring.

_Touch-A Touch-A Touch-A Touch Me..._

_I wanna be dirty_

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me..._

_Creature of the night..._

I groaned and blushed as my the song rang out through the room. I knew who it was, and immediately opened my phone as I went into the other room for privacy.

"Hi Jake!!"

"Bella-Bebe!!!" He yelled so loud I'm sure the people in the other room could hear him. "You said you had big news?" he questioned eagerly.

"Yes....hey, Jake? Where are you?"

"I'm where I always am, in my garage....where are _you_?"

"That's kind the surprise....I'm in Washington...Forks actually."

"Dude!! When? Why didn't you tell us? Why aren't you here? Where are you, so I can come get you?"

"Woah! Jakey...calm down hon! It's kinda a long and slightly funny story, but you remember the house we used to break into when we were little?"

"The big white just before you reach town?"

"Yep....that's where I am."

"Why are you _there_? Ah! Who cares? I'm coming to get you. Be ready for a ride, I finally fixed my bike. There's a meeting tonight too! This is gonna be awesome! Be there soon. Love you!!"

"I love you too Jakey!" I said a bit loudly before shutting the phone and running back upstairs, ignoring the odd looks I was receiving from those in the living room. I quickly stripped off my jeans and slid into a frayed denim mini skirt and added some thick black leggings under it since it would be cold on the bike. Then I got out the black boots I wore the night I met Edward. The shirt was fine for me to wear, but I fished my leather riding jacket from the back of the closet to keep warm. I grabbed a hair band to put on once I remembered the helmet he was going to have me wear and then got my bag and ran back downstairs.

When I got there I hopped over to Edward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting down and turning to Carlisle. "Jake's coming over and we're going riding or something....I'll be back later-ish. I don't have a curfew or anything stupid like that right?" I asked him as I was slipping on and lacing up the boots.

"Actually, yes you do." he said amused. "All of you kids do. The time depends on who you're with and what you are doing though." He told me. I raised an eyebrow at him, questioningly.

"So that means?"

"For the most part: midnight on school nights and 2am on weekends. And what_ is_ that on your face?"

"Midnight.....2 AM?!" I repeated, shocked.

"Yes, it's not unreasonable, and answer the question. Are those piercings?"

"Yes they are. But....seriously? 2 AM?! What if there's a party?!" I stood up, knowing full well I was being a bit of a brat. "There aren't even decent places here to go to...so I'd have to go to Port Angeles or Seattle...and that just takes time away from the fun! And....2 AM?!" I wasn't yelling at him or anything...I couldn't get over the fact that I actually had a _curfew_. That's never happened before.

"You're only 15 Isabella....how did you get those piercings? Did Renee let you? I'm not sure what kind of rules she had, but it's obvious they were more lax than ours are. 2 am is late enough for you to be out. And I'm not even sure this is the best time for you to be going anywhere. I think we should discuss what happened at breakfast." He said firmly.

"I've never had a curfew before...this sucks.....wait?" I froze, "Did you just say I _couldn't_ go out with Jake? And I thought we already 'discussed' what happened? I told you I got into a fight....why can't I go with Jake?" He was about to answer but was cut off by the doorbell. I guess I was too distracted to hear his bike. Alice had already ran to the door to let in my guest and the two of them entered the room.


	20. Jacob Black

**Ch. 20-Jacob Black**

"Bella!" He yelled, oblivious to the tension. The 6 foot tall Quileute man-boy took two large steps and swooped me in a bone-crushing hug. I held my breath and bit my tongue to keep from crying out at the sudden pressure on my ribs. No need to inform the whole room about the injuries. "I missed you babe!" He swooped down to give me a sloppy and overly wet kiss on my cheek, which I wiped immediately.

"Gross Jake!" I wiped my hand on his jacket, laughing. "I missed you too." I beamed happily. A not so subtle cough from Carlisle popped my Jacob induced happy bubble when I remembered his 'no'. "Jake....Carlisle thinks this isn't the best time for me to be going out with you." I pouted teasingly, "He expects me to stay here and _talk_ with them about some stuff.... " As expected, Jacob laughed.

"You? Talk.....seriously Bells? I know he's like your pops or something...but you need some quality Jake time!! Please Mr.....?" Jake looked down at me questioningly, having forgotten Carlisle's last name.

"Dr. Cullen" I whispered to him.

"Right, Please Doc? Renee hasn't let Bells come visit us for like 3 years!! Billy wants to see her, she could stay the night...and I'll bring her back tomorrow? I'll watch over her and stuff. Promise. We're having a bonfire tonight...and all the elders will be there, so we'll all have adult supervision. They'll be so happy and surprised. She's like....their favorite person ever!! It's not really even fair how much everyone down at the rez completely loves her!" He teasingly shoved me, and I shoved him back.

"It's because I'm the most awesome person they've ever met." I boasted.

"Yea...sure. You and I _both_ know the real reason they like you so much....anyway we should get going, Harry and some of the elders will want to talk with you after Billy does." He gave me a pointed look, and I sighed.

"So....I promise not to do anything illegal or stupid or whatever. I'll be with the tribe the _whole_ time...can I go?" I asked grudgingly. I've never had to _ask_ to go somewhere before. This does really suck. Maybe I should go live with Billy....and just visit Carlisle sometime? It's a thought....worth looking in to.

"Bella....." Carlisle started, and it already sounded like a 'no'.

"Look! It's tribal stuff...I'll be with a ton of adults, and I haven't been able to see Jake or Billy in years. I _miss_ them. And I don't feel like talking, so even if I don't go, that's not happening."

"2 am Bella."

"Can't I stay the night? Please?" I basically begged. "The meetings don't end until late, like really late, and all Jake has is the bike. I don't like riding late at night, when we're both going to be tired, and it'll probably be raining, like it always is. I have my own room at Billy's still...."

"Okay, Bella" he sighed, defeated. "Text me to let me know you're okay? And Jacob? You had better take care of her."

"Hey, I think the entire tribe would kill me if I let this one get hurt. Besides...Bella's my favorite cousin in the world!!"

"I'm your _only_ cousin."

"Yea, yea. Let's go."

"Wait! I wanna introduce you. Guys...this is Jacob Black. He's my cousin....I used to live with him and Uncle Billy in La Push when I was little. Jake this is Carlisle and Esme Cullen, Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale, and Edward Cullen." He smiled at them all, and greeted them before tugging on my hand. I smiled up at him and went to give Edward one more kiss before leaving.

"I'll call you later tonight?" I said biting my lip.

"I'd be offended if you didn't Love." He chuckled at my nervousness.

"I love you" I whispered.

"Love you too Bella." He hugged me and smiled as I hopped on Jake's back and he carried me out to his motorcycle.


	21. Isabella Black

**SO, wow. I'm SO sorry I haven't updated. I had an emergency in SA  
and had to drive there in the middle of the night. It's like a 4 hour trip.  
I left at 5AM....and my car is kinda crap right now, so the whole way I  
kept thinking I was going to break down. But I'm back, and since it's  
the holidays soon, I'll have extra time to update!!!**

**Ch. 21-Isabella Black**

We mad it to the rez pretty quickly, and I marveled at its beauty. Even after living here for so long and visiting countless times, I still couldn't help but be amazed. Jake took us to Billy's and I was swept up in another massive hug before I got a chance to get off the bike. This time, though, I did whimper a bit.

"Oh, crap Bella! Sorry, I was just so excited to see you again. Did I hurt you?" He released me, looking worried.

"Naw...I was already kinda hurt. It's not your fault! OMG Billy....I missed you too!" I threw my arms around him again and he hesitantly returned the hug.

"Come on inside kid. The meeting won't start for a while, you're going right?" I nodded "Okay, so we have some time to catch up!!" I groaned, knowing 'catch up' was code for 'spill everything'. But, these guys are my family...my _real _family so they deserve to know.

Once we were inside the comfortable living room, and we all had a glass of lemon aid to drink they looked at me expectantly.

"So.....I probably should have told you guys sooner, but I didn't know how to tell you....and I thought it would be easier if I waited to tell you in person and not over the phone....so, about a week ago, wow, it seems like it's been so much longer than that, but uhm....Renee died. I came here to live with Carlisle Cullen, I told you before that he's my Dad....and that's about it."

"R-renee, she's dead?" Billy asked in a quiet voice.

"Yea...." I whispered

"How?"

"Her boyfriend...or ex, I guess, decided to kill her and himself after she had broken up with him."

"Oh God....Bella" Billy came and wrapped an arm around me, while Jake sat on the other side, holding my hand.

"I'm really fine guys. I know she was my mom, but....I mean, you know what she was like towards me. It just kinda got worse, until she was no more than a very hostile and controlling roommate than a mother. I am sad she had to die....and I guess I'm still trying to deal with it. I haven't told anyone what really happened. The Cullen's all think she kicked me out....so don't tell them, okay?"

"Okay....uhm, Bella?" Billy hesitantly asked.

"If it's about her...body? It was murder so I couldn't stop the police from doing an autopsy. They should be done and able to release it soon....so whatever you want to do with her is fine with me...."

"Okay, I'll talk to the elders later tonight, and we'll arrange everything. I'm glad you're back, kid. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"Me too Uncle Billy, me too..."

After that the conversations turned to a lighter subject. I avoided a lot and stuck to happy stories and bending the truth a bit. I'm not too horrible at lying anymore, so I think they bought most of it. I made us sandwiches for a late lunch and before I knew it, it was time to leave for the council meeting. All the elders plus their eldest children and sometimes spouses attended. There were meetings for everyone, and then the ones like this, and also some special ones where _only_ the council members and some of their eldest children, like the ones close to becoming members themselves. Despite my age, my family lineage allowed me to be an elder now, since Renee was dead, if I wanted to. The chief of the tribe is my great uncle. Ephraim Black was the chief until he died when he was 25. His two kids, Renee and her younger brother Billy, were too young to take over so his brother, Harry Black, did. Harry didn't have any children and when he dies, or 'retires' Billy or Jacob will become chief....I _think_.

When we arrived at the meeting room Billy went in first while Jacob and I waited outside the door, we could clearly hear what was being said inside though.

"Billy! How nice of you to join us! Jacob's not with you?" A voice asked, and I suspected it was Harry.

"Yes, he's here, but so is someone else. Guys...." Jacob opened the door and walked in with me right behind him. Everyone's eyes fell on me, mostly in confusion, but Uncle Harry recognized me almost immediately.

"Welcome home, Isabella" he said, smiling as he stood and walked over to me.

"Hello Uncle Harry. It's great to be back." I smiled at him and gave him a soft hug, which he returned.

Everyone greeted me and it was decided, thanks to Billy's insistence, that after everything was taken care of I'd explain why I was there. The council meeting went by quickly, everyone obviously wanting to hear from me. I didn't want to talk, I was starting to feel a bit emotional about everything that had happened so when the meeting was over I looked at Billy, and hoped he would understand my expression and explain to them my story. Thankfully, he did.

"Renee Black died a week ago." gasps were heard around the room. "She was killed, and an autopsy was performed, against Bella's wishes. It's their law. Her body will be released soon, and we will have a burial ceremony for her next week. Bella moved in with her father....Carlisle Cullen. He has a house just outside of Forks, and we'll be seeing a lot more of her." He smiled affectionately at me.

"Bella?" Harry said. "How did she die? And are you okay? I want you to know you have the support of the entire tribe behind you."

"I'll fine, and thank you...." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Renee was killed by her ex-boyfriend Ben Walker. He killed himself right after."

"Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine.....so, now that we're done, can we got to the bonfire now?" I asked, changing the subject. I'm sure they all realized I didn't really answer the last question, but they weren't the type of guys to push certain issues. Everyone agreed and we all went outside to walk down to First Beach, where the bonfire was being held. Even though it was the beginning of February, and freezing cold here in Washington, there was almost nothing to keep a Quileute from their traditions, and a bonfire after any council meeting was a tradition.

The driftwood being used had been soaked in salt water, causing the fire to be a glorious blue with the occasional spark. There's nothing like a driftwood fire.... When we got close enough to see everyone, I heard a few comments about how short the meeting was. The elders just laughed and they all looked at me, as an explanation. I smiled and greeted everyone enthusiastically. I got a warm welcome from the people I consider my family, but thankfully most of them didn't hug me too tightly. Jacob saw me wince when both Quil and Seth did though. I don't think anyone else noticed. One of the women, Sue Clearwater, brought hot dogs and marshmallows to roast and someone else brought drinks. We heard some of the elders tell the tribal legends and it was great. I love being back home, with nearly everyone I love close by. I ended up drifting off to sleep with my head in Jake's lap sometime after 11:00, which was when I sent a text to Carlisle and Edward. I told them I was going to sleep soon and would call or text in the morning. I didn't stay awake long enough to get their replies, and I barely felt it when Jacob lifted me into his warm arms and took me home.


	22. Bella's Dream pt 3

**So...it's short, but it's another update! Enjoy!  
And thanks for not being totally pissed with me  
for not updating!  
You guys rock!**

**XX  
FRK921  
**

**Ch.22-Bella's Dream-3**

_Bella kept her eyes shut for a long time after she heard the last shot. She hadn't heard any other noises, but was still afraid to open them. Eventually she did, she had no choice really, and saw blood everywhere. Bella expected this, and was already breathing through her mouth so she wouldn't pass out. There was still a major problem; she was still tied to the chair, and unable to get loose...without dislocating her shoulder. She used to do that all the time to win bets; at least that talent can actually come in handy.  
She threw herself forcefully to the right side, at just the right angle so her left arm would be jerked. There was a sickening _'pop'_ sound and pain shot up her arm. After the successful dislocation Bella was able to pull her arms around to the front of her body and tear the tape off her ankles. She twisted her arm around the right way and went over to the wall, where the leaned into it and popped her shoulder back in. The hand cuffs wouldn't come off, but now she was able to move around and check Renee's pulse. She found nothing. Then she remembered the camera. Bella went over to it and turned it off. She quickly took the disc out and made a copy on the laptop in her room. Some part of her needed to watch it again....she needed to find something in the tape. Something....different. There was something seriously wrong with the way Renee was acting. What kind of mother actually _begs_ someone to kill their child instead of them? That's _not_ what mother's are supposed to do. Bella made a quick copy before hiding it in her bag and returning the original to the camera. She went over to the couch and sat there for a few moments, trying to process everything and compose herself, then she picked up the phone and calmly dialed '911' _[police in America]


	23. The DVD

**Ch. 23-The DVD**

I felt someone shaking me to get me to wake up. When I opened my eyes I saw Jacob sitting next to me on the bed, and Billy standing in the doorway.

"Hey babe, you okay?" Jake asked, wiping away the tears that were falling down my cheeks. "You were yelling and crying..."

"I'm fine Jake....what's up?" I asked in a horrible attempt at a cheery voice.

"Dad and I are taking you out for breakfast. We'll be leaving soon, so get dressed!!"

"Okay!" I hopped up and noticed Jake had taken my skirt and shoes off, but left me in the leggings and shirt. I looked in the drawers of the dresser I had here and found some old clothes of Renee's to change into. I stopped by the bathroom to wash my face, and put on the old jeans and long-sleeved t-shirt then went downstairs to meet with my boys! I sent Edward and Carlisle...my other boys, I guess, a text then met Billy in the living room.

"Good morning Billy." I smiled warmly at him.

"'Morning Bella....come on....time for food!!" He led us out to where his old truck was idling. We got in and I sat in the middle of him and Jacob. We chatted mindlessly about random subjects on the way to the one small restaurant on the reservation. The three of us went inside and ate a delicious breakfast. Billy drove us back home, where we saw Harry waiting for us on the porch.

"Morning Uncle Harry" Jacob and I greeted. He smiled and nodded to us before looking at Billy. The two men seemed to be having a silent conversation. Then Billy broke the eye contact and led us all inside. We sat down in the living room and Harry was the first to break the silence.

"Bella, you're my family. All of you here are. You're the only family I have, and I don't like it when you keep things from me. I was watching you last night, Little Bird, and I saw you wince when some of the larger boys hugged you too tightly. Billy has told me you did the same to him....you avoided the questions regarding your health, just saying you were 'fine'. Bella....you need to tell me, tell _us_ what really happened."

I looked around the room for the bag I left yesterday, and found it next to the couch Harry was sitting on. I went to it and pulled out a silver DVD.

"I'm _not_ going to talk about it...and I'm not going to explain or tell you anything else. I'm not ready....but....well, here." I went to Billy's TV and put the DVD in the player. Jake turned the TV on and played the DVD, while I went over to him and sat in his lap. "It's not pretty, and you might not want to watch-" I was cut off by the video starting.

_"Remember Bella, be good and I won't hurt her....Renee, baby cakes. It's time for us to be together. We can't do that here...I understand that now." _I buried my head in Jacob's chest, and he wrapped his arms around me. I started to shake as the video progressed, and he just held me tighter and started rocking me soothingly. I flinched when I heard the gun shots. I didn't cry, I only do that when I'm asleep, but I couldn't stop myself from jumping at the noise this time. When the video was over the TV went to a blue screen, and the room was silent.

No one said anything for a while, but I'd calmed down and gotten off of Jacob's lap. I looked up at the two men sitting in front of me, and was greeted by a sight I never thought I'd see. 2 of the strongest men I'd ever met were sitting still with tears flowing down their faces. I looked to my side to see tears on Jake's cheek too.

"I told you you wouldn't want to watch it." I whispered. This seemed to break them out of their stupors. Billy basically launched himself across the room to sit next to me. He hugged me as tightly as he could without it hurting and was whispering about how sorry he was.

"You don't have to be sorry....."

"Bella...I need to know-"

"No. I said I wasn't going to talk about it. Jake? I think I'm ready to go back to the Cullen's now." Jacob nodded and Billy released me, reluctantly. I stood and Harry did with me. He put a comforting hand on my shoulder before drawing me into a hug.

"When you're ready to talk, we're here to listen Little Bird." He whispered in my ear. _He's so much like Edward...._I thought with humor. We stood there for a few moments before he let me go. I went to retrieve my DVD from the player and clothes from the room.


	24. Sucky

**Ch. 24-Sucky**

Jacob drove me back to the Cullen's in silence. We took Billy's truck instead of the bike. When we finally made it up the long driveway Jacob stopped the truck and turned to face me. I refused to meet his gaze, no matter how childish I was being, I _told_ him I wasn't going to talk...rot right now at least. He sighed heavily then hopped out of the cab and took my bag with him. The handle on the passenger side is messed up, so I just slid over and got through his door.

"Thanks for the ride Jake." I tried taking my bag from him, but Jake just slung it over his shoulder and walked me up to the porch. When I opened the door I held my hand out for my bag once more, but he just pushed past me into the house. "What are you doing Jake?!" I whispered.

"I'm coming inside and we're going up to your room, and you're going to talk to me! You're going to explain what the hell that bastard was talking about!"

"No Jake! I told you, I AM NOT talking about this. Now give me my bag and go home. Please...I'm sure Billy needs you right now."

"You need me too Bells, I want to be here for you. What I saw...that...."

"I'm fine, Jake. Just go." He had dropped my bag, and allowed me to push him out the door. After one final hug, and a promise to always be there for me, he left.

"Well....wasn't that touching." I turned around to see Rosalie looking at me in contempt. "What's wrong with the pup? Sad you kicked him out?"

"Please, just leave me alone Rosalie. I don't know why you hate me, but I'm sorry."

"I don't like you because I know you're lying about something. You have secrets, and I don't want you to hurt my family." She was standing inches away from me now.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I growled out.

"Sure you don't. Then what's up with the bruises, and the vague explanations?"

"Rosalie, that's enough." Carlisle said, coming into the foyer. "Go upstairs to your room."

"But Uncle Car-"

"Now!" His voice held authority that was not to be questioned.

"Fine!" She stomped off like a 4 year old throwing a tantrum.

"Thanks. I was just going up to my room." Carlisle caught my arm before I could dart past him like I was hoping. I winced when his hand came into contact with my stitches. He noticed and immediately let go.

"Bella...I was hoping we could talk."

"I'm sort of busy?"

"That wasn't exactly a request Bella." He wasn't speaking harshly, but I knew there was no getting out of it. "I let you spend time with Jacob and Billy, but that doesn't mean I've forgotten what happened at breakfast yesterday." He turned and started up the stairs, I had no real choice but to follow him. _Why prolong the inevitable?_ When we reached the second floor Carlisle led me to his office where Esme was already waiting with some tea and sugar cookies. I smiled internally at her thoughtfulness. "I thought we should have a discussion about your mother and her boyfriend."

"Why?" I questioned, my voice emotionless.

"Because it's important for us to know what happened, so we can help you."

"I don't need any help."

"Bella...." Esme started, "I think you do. At least tell us where you're hurt. Have you seen a doctor? You could have serious medical issues!"

"I'm fine. I saw a doctor a few days ago. He said I was okay. I had to get some stitches and the bruises look worse than they really are. Promise."

"Stitches?"

"Yea...on my arm?" I pointed to my upper arm, and understanding crossed Carlisle's face.

"I'm sorry for grabbing you there earlier, I didn't know."

"It's fine. It didn't really hurt."

"You're lying." He stated simply.

"So what if I am? What does it matter if I don't tell you every little ache and pain I have? This whole sharing thing, it's never done me any good in the past. I'm not even any good at it. It's just not what I do. And since I'm pretty sure no one here is going to try and beat the crap out of me....well except maybe Rosalie....I'll be just fine!" before either of them could say anything else I left to room and went upstairs.

When I got to my room I threw myself onto my bed and screamed into my pillow while willing myself not to cry. Today, so far, has been majorly sucky.


	25. Don't Tell Them

**I suck. I know I suck, and I'm sorry. My excuse?  
I've been working this horrible job, but it's literally the ONLY one I could find because I live in a small college town, and all the jobs are taken.  
So I work from 4:30pm until 7am the next day, 4 days on and 4 days off. On top of that, MWF I go to class from 10am until 2pm. So....most of the time I'm  
running on 0 hours of sleep. So....I'm sorry, and I'll try to update, but until I can sort out my life, it'll be hectic.**

**Ch. 25-Don't tell them...**

I heard the doors to the balcony open and shut, then felt the bed dip under someone's added weight. I knew it was Edward from his smell. I don't think he uses cologne, but this boy smells better than anyone I've ever met.

"Hello, love. I heard you and Jacob pull up a while ago. What took you so long to get in here?"

"Rosalie cornered me, then Carlisle forced me to talk with him and Esme....it didn't go well."

"You should open up to someone, Bella." he sighed "It would be better for you." Edward laid down beside me and gently pulled me into his side. "Even just a little bit, talking helps. If you don't they'll just force you into therapy. They did that with Emmett when he wouldn't talk about how his parents died. There was a car crash, and we all knew he'd seen everything, but he wouldn't talk about it. He had nightmares, like you do, but after a few sessions he said it actually helped. He wasn't too receptive at first, though."

"I don't wanna talk about it. It's not going to help. I just want to try and forget."

"Maybe you should talk with someone, and then try and talk with your Mom again. Just call or something. I know what she did was wrong, but she's your Mom..."

"It's too late for that."

"It's not too late, not yet."

"It _is_ Edward....she's dead...he...he killed her." I whispered it, hoping maybe Edward wouldn't be able to hear me. But when his arms tightened around my waist I knew he had.

"Bella-"

"No, just don't. Don't say anything. And don't tell them...please? She kicked me out, then I went back trying to get Renee to let me move back in until I turned sixteen, at least, then her boyfriend came in and shot her. Then himself. I called the cops...and Billy's handling the funeral. Every thing's taken care of. There's no reason for Carlisle and Esme to know anything."

"Bella, there is! This is something really important going on in your life. You need to tell them!"

"NO! And you're not going to change my mind. For now, I don't want anyone else to know. You can't tell them. Please?"  
He sighed, knowing he wouldn't win this. "Thank you for telling me."

"Thank you for being here so I could. Can you say something? Anything....just to get my mind off Renee...."

"Okay love, well as you know, Carlisle and Esme adopted Alice and me when we were younger...."

Edward and I laid in my bed together, talking about various things, for about an hour, until Esme called everyone together for a late lunch. The table was pretty quiet. Rosalie was glaring at me, but not saying anything; Carlisle and Esme kept looking at me, worry evident in their eyes, and Edward...he just kept holding my hand the whole time. I'm glad he's left handed, so he can hold my left hand with his right and eat at the same time. I didn't eat much, I don't even remember what Esme cooked, and I knew Carlisle noticed when he frowned at my plate. After lunch Alice decided it was a good time to take me shopping.

"I already have clothes, Alice." I tried to protest.

"But please, Bella! You're starting school on Tuesday, and I want you to have something _fabulous_ to wear!"

"I don't like shopping, Alice. And who's to say I don't already have something 'fabulous' in my closet? You liked what I was wearing the other day!"

"I did, that's why we need more stuff like that! Come on Bella! I just want to spend time with my new sister!!" Oh no, she's doing the puppy dog eyes!! AHH!!

"Fine."

"Yay! We can all go! Boys, Rose go get ready for the mall!!" I was _not_ happy about this, and Rosalie was coming too...but at least Edward would be there with me.

Emmett wanted to drive Edward's Volvo, but when I pointed out that there were only five seats and six of us he relented and we took my car.


	26. The Car & The Mall

**This is for **bandgeekcp24 **who wanted some more Carlisle/Bella time. I had some written for later chapters, but I went through and added more where ****I could!  
I'm taking my finals this week, which means I only have to go to class during my exams. I also have 2 that are online, so since I sometimes have access to a computer while  
work I can take my exams then!**

**26-The Car and The Mall**

I may be biased, but I have to say that my car is _the shit_. Seriously. It's a dark blue 1960's era Chevrolet SS series Chevelle. It was Charlie's when he was a teenager, given to him by his Dad. Grand Ma Swan had it in storage, and her will had her lawyer give it to me when I turned fourteen. It had a bench seat in front and back, so it sat six people, and had a soft top convertible roof. Pure American Muscle car. Fast and strong. I _love_ this car, and Edward gets to drive it, since I gave him my keys!! Emmett was not too happy about Edward getting to drive, but he was slightly in awe just riding in the car. When I was talking to the boys about it on the was to Port Angeles, Rosalie was actually being nice and talking to me too. Apparently she's a bit of a grease monkey, who knew? I think maybe this car may be the key to her warming up to me. Jasper was pretty quiet, but I noticed him watching me in the mirror from the backseat, since Alice got shotgun next to me.

The actual _shopping experience _was horrible. I refused to come out of the fitting rooms when I was wearing something that would show the numerous bruises I still had, but when I'd tell Alice they did fit me she's whine about not getting to see them.

"I told you I didn't want to go shopping right now!"

After FIVE hours of torture Alice said we could go back to their house. I sighed in relief. It wasn't too late when we got back, and Esme was working on dinner. The guys carried all out bags up to our rooms and then they went to play some games on the PS3. When I tried to help Esme in the kitchen she shooed me out, and _subtly_ suggested I go and see if Carlisle needed any help in his study. I knew they both still wanted to talk with me, so I went upstairs to try and appease my father.

I found him pouring through some medical files, and checking in an online journal at the same time. After I walked in and he saw it was me, Carlisle closed the laptop and put the file away, focusing all his attention my way.

"What can I do for you?"

"Well....I was wondering if you needed nay help with anything? Esme suggested you might."

"Well, doctor patient confidentiality bars me from allowing you to help me with the research I need at the moment, but I could use a break. Care to join me in a game of chess?" He asked, motioning to the marble chess set in the corner of the room. I knew this was his version of a peace offering. I figured a game of chess couldn't hurt, and as long as we kept the conversation away from certain subjects, we'd be okay.

"If you're willing to loose, then by all means let's play"

"We'll see about that."

We played two games, I won the first, but Carlisle took the second. He had just set the board up for a tie breaker when Esme's voice rang through the speaker box in the corner of the room, informing us that dinner was ready.

"Another time then?" he asked.

"Sure, I still have to beat you."

After dinner everyone went their separate ways.

I took a very long very hot shower in my bathroom, put on some PJ's and was about to crawl into bed when there was a knock at my door. I opened it to find Jasper standing on the other side.

"May I come in for a moment?" He asked politely. I stepped out of the way and he entered the room and looked around.

"When Esme decorated this room everyone loved it, but anytime someone would stay over, she always put them in the guest room on the second floor. I never understood why, until now. It's always been your room." He smiled at me, and I patted the bed next to where I was sitting. He joined me there and paused for a second before continuing. "Rosalie....it's not that she doesn't like you. I don't think she knows how she feels, but she's worried. She thinks, and I do too, that you're hiding something from us. Something big, and she's afraid it'll hurt Carlisle, Esme...maybe even Edward. They're great people, and they're out family. You are too, though. She just doesn't see that yet. Whatever it is that you're hiding....you should know that we can help. We _want_ to help you Bella. You're...you're my cousin, and I don't like seeing my family in pain. If you ever want to talk, I'm here for you Bella. We all are." When he was done, Jasper got up to leave.

"I'm sorry that I'm not ready to tell everyone yet. I don't know if I'll ever be ready, but I think I'll have to say something pretty soon. Thank you....but I'm just not ready to tell you all yet."

Jasper smiled comfortingly before leaving the room after a quick 'goodnight'.

Edward joined me in my room soon after, clad in some PJ bottoms.

"This is going to be your fourth night in Forks, and you've yet to sleep in your own room. I thought I'd join you in your bed tonight."

"I was just about to go to your room, come here Edward!" I lifted my blankets and he laid down at my side, pulling me close. I laid my head on his warm chest, and let the steady beat of his heart lull me to sleep.


	27. Sunday, Bloody Sunday

**Don't read too much into the name of this chapter. I just like U2 and was listening to it!**

**27-Sunday, Bloody Sunday(U2)  
**

I didn't have any nightmares last night. Edward can sometimes keep them away, or at least keep them from getting bad, whether he realizes it or not. I had a dream, it was odd. It started just like the others, but when Ben was about to cut me, Edward swooped in and pulled me away. He took me to Diamond J's and we played pool.

I know, odd, but at least I didn't wake up crying again.

When Edward and I made it downstairs for breakfast, still in our PJs, I was surprised to see the sun shining through the bay windows in the dining room. It's been hiding from me since my arrival here. I guess today is really going to be good, it'll make up for the past two sucky days.

After breakfast, and changing, I went off in search of Rosalie Hale. I found her sitting in the living room reading a fashion magazine while Emmett played The House of the Dead on the Wii. I cleared my throat as I entered the room.

"Rosalie?" you could hear the hesitation in my voice, but I was going to try this, "I drove my car here, and it's been long enough that it needs an oil change. I know the garage is pretty much your domain, so I was wondering if either you'd do it for me, or allow me to use your tools so I can change it myself?"

"You want me to change the oil in your car?" her voice was smug, like she'd just won something.

"Well, I know my car is awesome, and I know you like cars. I also know that you guys don't have any vintage ones, and I thought you'd enjoy the chance to look under the hood. It's pretty nice, but if you don't want to I have no problem doing it myself or taking it to someone in Port Angeles."

"No...don't waste your money. I'll do it." she sighed, faking exasperation.

"So...can this be like, a truce? I'm trusting you with my absolute favorite thing in the world. It took me a long while to fix up after it was given to me. It's a special car, it means a lot to me, and I've never let anyone else besides my friend Mark work on her."

"Truce?"

"I'm not hiding anything dangerous, I'm not really _lying_ about anything....I just don't wanna go around telling people all about my past. We all have secrets, right? I promise I'm not gonna hurt anyone, and I just want you to stop being such a bitch to me." Her face showed surprise that I would be so blunt, and honest. She took a few seconds before reaching out and snatching the keys I held out for her.

"I'll be in the garage, call me for lunch!" she called to Emmett as she skipped, _yes skipped_, out to my baby. Jasper, who had come in sometime during our 'chat' nodded his head in approval, and Emmett went back to his game after giving me a hi-five. I, on the other hand, went back upstairs to join Edward in his room.


	28. R & R

**28-R&R**

After about 20 minutes of _alone_ time Alice, once again, interrupted us. She wanted some family 'bonding' time since Rosalie and I had a small truce, and everyone had cooled off from any previous disagreements they'd had with me. We spent the next few hours playing board and card games in the living room, while talking about random points of interest. I found out a lot more about my new family, and they learned some more about me. I told them about the Quileutes, and Carlisle told me about his side of the family. We all tried to keep the subjects on the lighter side, and no one broached the topic of my mother again. Edward, anytime the conversation seemed to be heading that way, would always change the subject to something nicer, like music.

Jasper has a passion for history, one that I shared, although not nearly to the same extent. He was thrilled when I told informed him of the few books I had in my room that he'd not read about the civil war. Emmett was excited that someone else in the family shared his penchant for pranking, watching cartoons and playing video games. Halo 3 and Wii's The House of the Dead are among both of our favorites.

Esme called Rosalie in from the garage and we all had lunch at the table, together, then Alice suggested a movie marathon. Everyone chose his or her favorite movie, and we watched them in order, oldest to youngest. Carlisle chose _Casablanca_, Esme's was_ P.S. I Love You_. Rosalie chose _Top Gun_ while Jasper and Emmett each chose one of the S_tar Wars _movies. When the girls groaned about having to watch those 'again' I suggested saving them for next weekend and we could have a Star Wars marathon. Everyone was happy with that. Alice wanted to watch _Romeo & Juliet_ with Claire Danes and Leo, Edward chose to have us watch _The Godfather_ and I eventually chose _Fight Club._ Everyone was surprised by my choice, and Emmett made the comment about how lucky Edward was that I would watch awesome movies like that! After the first three movies Esme decided we'd have pizza for dinner. She took everyone's order, and said she'd call it in to be delivered about half way through Alice's movie. We all stayed up late and finished _Fight Club_ then everyone retired for a long night's sleep.

Monday was a teacher work day / student holiday, so the kids didn't have school. No one had anything major planned so we all figured a nice day of rest and relaxation before school started again would be in order. Esme and Carlisle _did_ have to work, but us 'kids' were free to do whatever. Jasper decided to read the books I loaned him yesterday, Alice did some on line shopping, and Rosalie continued messing with my car. Emmett played video games, Edward and I even joined him some. Edward and I teamed up to beat him at Halo 3 and then we all played Guitar Hero World Tour. We had a lot of fun, then Edward and I left him to go upstairs alone and watch a movie. I still haven't told anyone I would be in their art class, and most likely a few others. It'll be a nice surprise for tomorrow!


	29. Death

Author's Note!!!  
My computer died.....well the main CPU fan did so it won't even start up.  
I'm not sure wen I'll be able to get it fixed. I have no money right now.  
I was hoping to fix it last week....but that didn't happen. I'm really sorry  
guys. I WILL NOT give up on this story, but I have to put it on hiatus until  
I have enough money to fix my computer. And seriously....that might be a while  
because I live in a crappy small town with NO job opportunities and my roommate  
just moved away so I have to pay all the bills for my apartment by myself, as well  
as putting myself through school.

I DO however have another computer, which I am currently using. So I will be able  
to start a new story. I promise, PROMISE I will eventually be able to update again,  
but I had so much written and planned that I don't want to try and redo it. I  
worked really hard to make this story what it is....and I don't want to give you a  
half-assed attempt at a chapter.

I'm so sorry to do this to you. I promised myself when I started writing FF that I  
wouldn't even put a story on HIATUS...and now I have. Please don't hate me too much.

All my Love,

FRK921


	30. 29School Hell

So I never did get my computer fixed. I ended up having a lot more problems with it than I thought so I've been trying to write some chapters on it and even though I'm not completely happy with the ones I have, I'm going to post them as a special Christmas / Holiday gift for all the people who have read my stories, especially those of you who have sent me a message or 2 encouraging me to get writing again.  
Thanks.

**29-School Hell**

Tuesday morning was...embarrassing.

I fell asleep in Edward's room after the movie, but we both forgot about locking the door so when Esme couldn't find me in my room she came to Edward's, to see if he knew where I was, and imagine her surprise when she found the two of us wrapped in each others warm embrace! I don't think I've blushed so much in years.

"I just fell asleep after the movie Esme, promise!" It was true, _that night_! She huffed, and said she's be 'watching us'...creepy much? When she left, I couldn't help but burst into giggles, which of course made my ribs ache. I had forgone my nightly pain medication, accidentally, so they were bound to be a little sore.

After breakfast, where no one seemed to have been informed about out indiscretion, the 'kids' were off to school. Rosalie had a little too much 'fun' with my car the days before, and still hadn't finished putting everything back together, so we all crammed in Emmett's over sized Jeep Wrangler. I sat on Edward's lap, and Alice sat on Jasper's. We were both in the back seat while Emmett drove and _Rose_ had shotgun. She actually said I could call her Rose!

Edward went with me to get my schedule, he dazzled the poor receptionist when we walked in and she nearly started hyperventilating. I wouldn't let Edward see my schedule as punishment. I actually planned on not letting any of them see it, but he just gave me a good excuse!

By lunch time I was ready to start ditching. Everything was so _boring_. Yes, I did have someone I knew in every class, but the subject matter was stuff I had covered already, last year even! I had Art with everyone right before lunch. _That_ I loved. But the rest was horrid. Everyone was staring at me like I was some kind of freak. The halls were filled with whispers when I would walk by, even more so when I was with Edward. Most of the people avoided me, but some came up and were outright rude. I did manage to make one possible friend, and was even able to recognize some people by the end of the day. Angela is the only person I'd consider being actual friends with, maybe Ben too, except they are both so shy. Jessica and Lauren seemed appalled when I told them I was dating Edward. They didn't believe me, but when he came up to me and kissed me, _very_ passionately, they just huffed and walked away. I also think I have a stalker and a half. Mike and Tyler. Neither one is full-on stalker, yet, and I don't think it will get that bad, but together they make quite the team. Even with Emmett, Jasper or Edward in every one of my classes, they've still managed to corner me and ask me out. Multiple times! I was able to sit out of Gym because it was my first day, but Coach Clapp told me tomorrow I would be participating. I'm not really sure if that's such a good idea yet, and I'm really considering talking to Carlisle about getting me out of Gym, until my ribs heal at least.

After a nice Music class, where Mr. Cobb was all smiles in welcoming me, I was ready go back to the house. On the way home everyone asked about my day and laughed when Emmett told them about Mike's horrible attempts at flirting. Edward sighed and whispered to me that he was going to have to make sure _Newton_ knew who I belonged to. Normally, that kind of cave-man possessiveness would piss me off, but from Edward I just found it endearing.

Esme was waiting with freshly baked chocolate chip cookies when we arrived. She hadn't had any appointments today, and thought it would be a nice treat for us. She's really a great woman. Carlisle arrived home later and we all sat down for dinner. When I brought up the subject of being home schooled instead of having to return the next day everyone laughed at me. I don't think they realized how serious I was being. All too soon we were taking showers and getting ready for bed, preparing to wake up the next day, and do everything over again. Oh joy_!_


	31. 30 Talking With Carlisle

**30-Talking with Carlisle**

Just before I climbed into bed I remembered my dilemma with Gym class. With reluctance, I turned away from the inviting softness of my mattress, and trudged out the door, and down the stairs to the second floor. I saw a light on in Carlisle's study and, after silently cheering myself for being so lucky, I walked over and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in" I pushed the heavy oak door open and stepped into the office. "Oh, hello Bella!" Carlisle cheerily said when he saw who it was. "What can I do for you?"

"Umm..." I fidgeted nervously with the hem of my shirt "I had gym today..." Carlisle's expression was clearly confused "but I didn't have to change or participate because it was my first day, but tomorrow Coach is expecting me to play." He was still confused.

"Gym is important Bella. And it's required all four years at Forks High."  
"I know that...and I don't want _out_ of the class...but right now...I was hoping you could write me a note excusing me? Just for a little while until..." I dropped my gaze to the floor.

"Until what, Bella?"  
"Until my ribs heal?" I muttered weakly. I didn't hear him get up, and was surprised when I saw his shoes enter my line of vision. His hand gently came to rest on my shoulder and the other brought my chin up to look into his sad, questioning eyes.

"What's wrong with your ribs Bella?"

"They're broken. Well...two are and the other two are just fractured and a few more are bruised. Also I don't want to tear the stitches on my arm either, so gym really wouldn't be good for me."

"Why can't you just tell us what happened to you?" His hands dropped from me and he leaned back against the cherry oak desk in the middle of the room. "At first it was a few bruises on your torso, then you tell me about your stitches, now your ribs. Bella, please? I just want to help you, but I can't do that if I don't know what's wrong."

"There's nothing else wrong. I mean, yea, a few other scattered bruises, but not many. And it's not like anything hurts that bad or anything, I just have to keep my ribs wrapped. And I do, and they're healing fine. But I don't think playing volley ball in gym would be a good idea for me right now. If you don't want to write me the note I can figure something else out. I'll just skip gym tomorrow or forge a note or something." I mumbled the last part as I turned to leave, but a gentle yet firm grasp on my shoulder stopped me.

"I didn't say I wasn't going to help. I don't want you hindering the healing process by doing unnecessary activities. I only expressed the desire for you to be more forthcoming with me. Please, Bella?" When I didn't reply he once again let his hand drop from my shoulder "If you won't talk, at least allow me to check you over. I want to make sure your injuries are healing as you say they are." His tone left no room for discussion. The next few minutes consisted of Carlisle applying pressure to my ribs, and me trying not to cry out at the pain. He looked at the stitches on my upper arm and was appeased at how they looked. I've had enough to know that they were healing appropriately, but I didn't divulge that information. I'd already had the stitches from my hip removed, but Carlisle did see the scar, although he wisely chose not to comment. He informed me that my bruises seemed to be healing well, and asked about the pain medication I had been given. When I let it slip that I had forgotten to take it a few times he took on a whole different 'doctor' tone.

"Bella, the medication was given to you for a reason. Your body will not be able to properly heal if it is in too much pain. Please do not forget again."

I assured him I wouldn't and after writing me a note to excuse me from Gym for two weeks, I left him to go back to my room, where I found my lovely Greek god of a boyfriend waiting for me.

Edward already knew about my ribs, because he felt the wrap I kept on them. He's asked, and I told him some of what happened, so when I told him about the note excusing me from Gym, he had no questions. I put the note in my bag and crawled into the bed next to the living incarnation of a Greek god currently laying there. He began humming that same melody from a few nights before, and minutes later I was asleep.


	32. 31 St Valentines's Day

**31-St. Valentine's Day**

Wednesday was a lot like Tuesday, with just slightly less staring, but Thursday...Thursday just happened to be February 14th. St. Valentine's Day. Something I never really bothered with, because I'd never had someone special before. Edward and I hadn't been together for long, so I wasn't expecting anything from him. Maybe just a kiss or something. I was totally surprised though. What he did for me really made me feel better after all the crap that had happened recently.

I woke up to a single rose next to me on the pillow. Then, while at school, Edward met me in between each class and carried my books for me. At lunch he carried my tray of food to a small table where we sat together, alone. He held my hand the whole time, and always made sure to kiss me anytime he thought Mike was watching. although he'd been doing that constantly since I informed him of my mini-stalkers. On our way home in the Volvo Edward informed me he had a few more surprises in store.

Edward knew that tomorrow would be Renee's funeral, and that only tribesmen could attend, so as much as I wanted him there, he couldn't go with me. I'd also told him a bit about what the ceremony was like, and what I would be expected to do, and also about how afraid I was that I wouldn't be able to look sad enough, and I knew I wouldn't be crying. I didn't want anyone there who didn't already know the circumstances surrounding Renee's death to become suspicious or confused when I didn't show the appropriate emotions. All of this was weighing me down, and Edward came up with a solution.

He bought me a little bottle of eye drops, that I could hide in the leather strap that would be tied around my wrist. When no one was looking, or even if they were, I could simply pretend to wipe my eyes, and squirt some of the liquid into them. He also enlisted the help of a sales clerk to buy me a nice black dress to wear to the ceremony. I hadn't even thought to consider what I'd wear. He gave these to me when we got to his room after school.

Then he gave me a candle lit massage in his room with some soft music playing in the background. He was tender and sweet around my various injuries, and really worked the kinks out of my shoulders. I didn't realize how tense I had become these last few days. Of course the massage turned into a heated make-out session, but I wasn't about to complain.

After that Edward took me on a short hike through the woods until we reached a beautiful little clearing surrounded by wild flowers. There was a blanket and small pic-nic basket with food waiting there for us. We spent the whole time together, until well after dusk. All the other couples in the house were on their own dates, so there were no parents around to tell us to get inside and go to bed. When we finally did decide to go back to the house Edward and I parted for showers, then met up once again in his room.

"I've got one more thing for you, but it's not ready yet." Edward whispered excitedly once I walked into his room. "I wanted to tell you, though, that I'm writing you a song. You've inspired it, inspired me." He took my hand lovingly in his, "I haven't written in years, and it had been months since I played the piano, until last week when I spotted you in the bar. This melody has been floating in my head ever since, and I'm just trying to get it down properly on paper." He laid us both down in the middle of his bed.

"Is that what you've been humming to me while I sleep?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Yes" a faint blush crept up into his cheeks and I couldn't suppress my giggle.

"Don't be embarrassed, I love it. Thank you, Edward. You've made this day so wonderful, so special. I only wish I could do something equally amazing for you."

"You already have, my love. You've given me your heart, and that's the best thing I could ever hope to have." he kissed me tenderly, and sweetly "It's time for sleep now. I'll see you in the morning"


End file.
